The Deal
by ExperimentalMagic
Summary: Sarah can't remember the words that will save Toby and herself, so she makes a deal. When the Goblin King returns to collect on their agreement, Sarah finds herself running the Labyrinth voluntarily. But there are some destinies you can't escape...
1. It's a Deal

**Edited: 10/06/12**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this story is just for fun.**

**This story is intended as a sequel to the movie, with a slight change to the end of the original to make it work. S/J all the way, with a Hoggle side story and plenty of old friends thrown in for good measure. Reviews are always appreciated! xx**

**...**

'For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great...'

Sarah, her mind as confused and misty as the swirling chaos around her, tore her eyes from the razor sharp gaze of the Goblin King to cast about in frustration.

'Damn,' she murmured. 'I can never remember that line.'

He seized upon her confusion to take another lithe step forward, crystal held high to tempt her.

'Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave...' he offered her. A double edged sword, that offer. Like a beautiful flower with poisoned thorns.

Sarah looked up at him and her mind was as blank as his carefully neutral expression. She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember the words and the clock was about to strike. _For Toby!_ Her mind screamed and she found herself speaking, without making a conscious decision to do so.

'Take me in his place!'

The expressions flickered across Jareths harsh features too quickly for her to read them, settling on a predatory smile as he realised he had won. He was suddenly close to her. He was all around her. The air was thick with swirling feathers and glitter as he growled into her ear.

'It's a deal.'

Her breath caught as he stepped back and tossed the crystal into the air. As it rose unnaturally slowly, Sarah's eyes were drawn to it and she gazed into the depths of the shimmering crystal until the maelstrom of swirling feathers and glitter engulfed her and bore her away.

The air whispered in the Goblin Kings voice._ Sarah..._

...

Sarah stumbled as she found herself suddenly back in her hallway. The clock struck twelve and a barn owl swept silently past her and out through the open patio doors into the night. She dashed up the stairs to her parents room to check on Toby.

He was sleeping soundly in his cot. The rush of warmth and genuine love she felt for the him was worth every moment of her time in the labyrinth. With tears pricking her eyes she picked up the teddy bear from where it lay forlornly on the floor and tucked it in beside her brother.

'I want Lancelot to belong to you now.' She murmured quietly and left him to sleep.

...

Sarah went back downstairs and closed and locked the patio doors. She straightened the curtains. She did the dishes which she had been determined to ignore earlier. Then she went to her room and stood in the centre, looking around at the 'junk' which was suddenly so much less important to her than it had been.

She carefully didn't think about what she had just done. She put the Goblin King from her mind, began to tidy her room, and didn't stop sorting her things into 'keep' and 'chuck' piles until the front door slammed and her father called to her that he and Irene were home. She called down that she was home and repeated it quietly to herself.

'I'm home...'

_He's got you now Sarah_, her subconscious whispered to her. _You don't really think he'll just let you go now do you?_

Sarah finally let herself think about the agreement she had made. To exchange her life and freedom for Toby's. To remain with Him as he had asked her to, but only if he released the child. At least... that had been her understanding of it. So why was she home? Was he letting her to say goodbye, or was forcing her to say the words enough for him? Was the whole adventure just a game he played with her as an opponent? Would he find another stubborn girl tomorrow and start over again?

Her heart did a strange little flip-flop at the thought of another girl running her Labyrinth...

'_How you turn my world you precious thing, you starve and near exhaust me._' Did he sing like that to each and every one?

Hot tears filled her eyes, leaking out to trail silently down her cheeks. She swiped at them angrily.

'Damn him.' She cursed quietly, suddenly sure that he had been toying with her.

It was then that Hoggle appeared in her mirror to remind her that he was still her friend, and the party that followed drove all the confusion, fear and frustration from her young mind. When the party was over, and the many creatures disappeared in a flash of magic which also cleaned her room, only her three steadfast companions remained.

Sir Diddymus was a little disgruntled after having lost three straight matches of scrabble to a small goblin, a fiery and then Ludo. However he perked his ears and smiled when Sarah bent to give him a hug goodbye.

'My lady, you are welcome to visit my home at any time!' He announced graciously. 'The bridge will have to be rebuilt of course, stronger and more handsome than before. And I shall guard it as I always have, so you know where to find me.'

Hoggle looked a little put out by this and looked at Sarah with sad eyes.

'I don't 'ave no house to invite you to visit.' he said gruffly. 'I is 'ere and there, you know, pottering about. But if you ever need me, just you call out and I'll hear you, and I'll be there.'

Ludo jostled closer as she hugged Hoggle and she reached up to kiss his leathery face.

'Sawah, gone.' he rumbled mournfully.

'That's right Ludo,' she agreed quietly. 'But I'll call you all again soon, so that you can come visit me.' She stepped back and the three best friends she had ever had lifted their hands in a goodbye wave and were gone.

Sarah never called on them again.

...

_Three years later..._

_..._

'Happy birthday Sawah!'

Sarah smiled crookedly at Toby across the small pile of gifts on the floor in front of her and took from him the home-made birthday card he was waving at her. He had scrawled a wobbly 18 on the front along with a picture of her which reminded her a little of a frog wearing a wig.

_Or a goblin..._

She shook her head and banished the thought. The usual unease whispered through her but she shooed that away too. That old nightmare had no place in her life now.

'Thank you Toby.' she said brightly, ruffling his baby-soft blonde hair.

'And now, young man, it is definitely past your bed time...' Irene said swooping down to pick him up.

'But Mom! Sawah hasn't opened all the pwesents yet!' he mourned, wriggling in her grasp.

Sarah smiled and tickled his foot, making him gasp and laugh. 'Sorry Toby, I'll show you everything tomorrow 'kay?' Toby grinned and snuggled sleepily into his mothers shoulder.

'Okay. Night night Sawah...'

'Goodnight Toby,' she said. 'Don't let the bedbugs bite.'

As Irene wished her a soft goodnight and padded up the stairs, Sarah sighed and began opening the remaining gifts. A watch from her Father and Irene. A lovely hard back edition of 'Romeo and Juliet' from her mother, who was not so subtle about trying to kindle her interest in romance. A silky forest green blouse from her best friend Charlotte, also a not so subtle hint at getting her out of her T-shirts and sneakers. Sarah sighed heavily. She wished they would quit it. She just didn't find the boys at school interesting that was all. Besides, she would be going to college soon. Wasn't that where her parents met?

Under these larger presents, she found a small unmarked gift. Its wrapping was a dark shimmering gold and it was tied with a soft black ribbon which glittered as she ran the end through her fingers. It felt almost warm in her hands. Inviting. She decided, quite abruptly, to open this last gift in her room.

After tidying up she gathered the gifts in her arms and headed upstairs, passing Irene as she left Toby's room.

'Going to bed?' she asked, looking a little relieved. They had been waiting up for her father to get home from work before opening her presents, but he had called thirty minutes ago to say he wouldn't be back until after midnight. He apologised and wished her happy birthday over the phone. He promised to take her out for dinner to her favourite restaurant, just the two of them, to make it up to her.

'Yeah, I'm beat. Thank you for the watch, it's great.'

'Well,' Irene flushed with pleasure. 'Thank you sweetheart. Goodnight.'

'Night.'

Once in her room, Sarah lost momentum. She perched on the edge of her bed, laying her gifts onto the bed-covers beside her and clutching the unopened gift on her lap. Something made her draw the shimmering bow of ribbon open very slowly, and as it fell away she set it aside. It was far too pretty to be thrown away. The golden paper wrapping was more like linen when she tried to tear it, so instead she carefully unwrapped it and placed it with the ribbon. The revealed fist sized box was a black velvet jewellery presentation box and again the gift grew warm and unnaturally soft under her fingertips.

Sarah opened the box with a muffled snap and after glimpsing the contents promptly dropped it. She raised a shaking hand to cover her mouth and closed her eyes as she drew a deep steadying breath. The contents of the box had spilled free as it tumbled and now lay innocently on the floorboards. A pendant, threaded onto a black thong necklace. A pendant that reminded her of another world, of another time.

_Give it a rest Sarah_, she told herself harshly. _You're eighteen now. Too old to believe in fairy-tales and the monsters that live under the bed. Too old to believe in Goblin Kings and Labyrinths_.

She picked up the pendant and peered at it. It was silver and roughly triangular, but the two dangling points were curved inwards and elongated. A golden circular symbol in the centre with swirling details seemed to squirm before her tired eyes. For a moment the pendant pulsed against her palm but the next instant it was just a cool piece of worked metal again.

_I need to get more sleep and drink less coffee_, she thought as she automatically tied the thong around her neck and moved to look at herself in the mirror. The pendant hung low, almost between her breasts, and glimmered darkly, as though it belonged there. The dark green top she was wearing set off the green in her eyes to make them sparkle and her long, dark hair was down for once rather than swept up in the artless ponytail she usually wore. Granted, she was wearing jeans, but at least they were the dark, well-fitting jeans she bought on her shopping trip with Charlotte last weekend and not her worn ones with holes in the knees and frayed cuffs. Two glittering golden hairpins held her hair back from her face where it fell in loosely styled waves. _I look nice_, she decided. _Like Charlotte looks when she goes on a date_.

A creeping feeling walked icy fingers down her spine.

A whisper, no more than the rustling on dry leaves tickled her ears. '_Sa-rah..._'

And just like that, she turned and looked up into the mismatched eyes of her own private nightmare. The man who provided her with a basis for comparison. The man who's presence made the air sizzle against her skin.

His clothes were on the tamer end of the Goblin Kings extravagant scale but still impressive and provocative. He wore a black poet shirt, gaping enough to show a good slice of hairless and leanly muscular chest and with a black leather waistcoat, coupled with soft grey leggings, and knee high black boots. There was surprisingly little glitter. He wore a pendant identical to the one she now wore. His platinum blonde hair wasn't as wispy as she remembered, the overall effect being somehow more feral and raptor-like than before.

'You're here...' she stated breathlessly. 'You're real.'

'Bravo Sarah, well spotted,' he replied sarcastically, smirking.

'You look different...'

A leer. 'So do you.'

'But, why?'

'Why what?'

'Why now?'

He sobered and spoke seriously, eyes on hers burning a hole in the back of her skull. 'Because we made a deal. You in exchange for Toby. I've come to collect.'

'But you let me go home!' Sarah objected desperately. 'If you wanted me to take his place, why didn't you just turn me into a goblin right there and keep me?'

'You were too old to turn into a Goblin,' he said, 'But too young to _keep_. At the time.'

Sarah looked into the eyes of the man who haunted her nightmares, and her dreams, and an irrational anger flooded her.

'So you always planned to collect on our agreement when I turned eighteen?' she demanded hotly.

'Yes,' he replied, cocking his head.

'You couldn't have warned me at the time?'

'Why should I?' He was beginning to look irritated.

'Because... Just because!' she spluttered indignantly. How could she put into words the painful suspense of waiting for him to swoop down and carry her off? She had waited for weeks, then months, before deciding that he wasn't coming. It had taken another year or so before she was completely convinced that the entire Labyrinth and everything that had happened that night was all in her head. Just another of her wild fantasies. A year and an awful lot of tears.

'Well it's too late now!' she said, improvising wildly. 'My boyfriend and I are engaged and I'm going to college next year. So I really don't have the time to be toddling around your castle.'

Abruptly, he clasped her jaw in an iron-hard grip. Not hurting. Not quite. But as inescapable as iron manacles. His face was suddenly very close and his expression was fierce and arrogant. 'Do not lie to me Sarah.' he told her harshly. 'You have never known the touch of a man. You have never allowed anyone to court you.'

Sarah flushed with deep discomfort. 'We must not look at Goblin men, We must not buy their fruits. Who knows upon what soil they fed, their hungry thirsty roots?' She whispered the words like a prayer. The lines from 'Goblin Market', her favourite poem, bursting from her.

Jareth laughed menacingly as he released her face. 'Yes, that is rather appropriate to your predicament, isn't it. After all, you have already tasted goblin fruit thanks to Hogget.'

'Hoggle,' Sarah corrected automatically.

'And you have certainly looked at Goblin men, now haven't you Sarah?' he shot her a cruel pointy toothed smile. Sarah's blush flared hotter.

'You wish,' she countered. He only grinned wider, in a way that made her heart shudder for a second.

She thought about the poem and the girl in it who ate goblin fruit and then pined away for lack of it. No longer enjoying any of the things that used to make her happy, loosing her 'fire'. In a less dramatic way, was that why she had never fallen in love? Was it why she had given up on her dream to be an actress like her mother and started being so 'sensible'?

As if he had read her thoughts Jareth spoke. 'You can never find contentment in this world now Sarah,' he held out his hand. 'Come. Return to the Labyrinth with me.'

'If I say no?' she asked, trembling.

'I wish you wouldn't.' he replied, stone faced. 'We have a deal, and I would much rather have a pretty thing like you in my castle than another irritating whiny goblin.'

_Toby_. Of course, that was the deal.

She placed her hand in his black gloved one, lightly. His fingers closed over hers.

'There, that wasn't so hard, was it?' he asked her.

'Ask me when I've had time to think it over...' she muttered bitterly.

A dark chuckle enveloped her as he drew her close and the world fell away into a glittering void. _Goodbye Toby_, she thought. _Be good_.


	2. Cherries and Goblin Silk

Sarah stood in the centre of a large and interesting room, surrounded by thirty or so female goblins, all cooing and clucking over her like hens in a coop. She had been bathed and scented, her hair braided and now she wore a dove grey silken dressing gown. The smaller goblins scampered back and forth like naughty children, plucking at her legs and rolling around among the piles of brightly coloured cushions. The larger of the creatures were marching back and forth holding rolls of fabric, boxes full of colourful glass bottles and various other beautiful or useful things. A goblin woman who came almost to her shoulder if you counted her wispy, dandelion clock of purple hair, held a ream of beautiful wine-red silk against her and nodded to herself.

'Please,' Sarah said to her politely, as she seemed to be the closest thing to a leader this rabble had. 'Can you tell me what's going on? Where's the Goblin King?' She had materialised in this room alone and hadn't seen Jareth for the hour or so she had been in the castle.

The goblin smiled and leaned on the fabric roll. Her voice was surprisingly gravelly but not harsh or unkind. 'His Majesty has his own worries. Did you think he would want to dally while we measure you for your new wardrobe?' She smiled at Sarah's wide eyes.

'N... new wardrobe?'

'Of course, child. You didn't think you would have to wear the same clothes over and over did you?' The goblin gave her a kind pat on the hand and proceeded to hold up several other lengths of fabric while Sarah looked on. She realised she hadn't considered any of the practicalities of her new situation at all.

She found her mind wandering and was surprised when the purple haired goblin held out a poet shirt, made from the wine red silk she had shown her only minutes before. 'How...' she began before noticing the little goblins were now fully engrossed in sowing and outfits were appearing at an alarming rate.

'It's what we do.' the goblin said, smiling. 'My name is Gretta by the way.'

'Nice to meet you. I'm Sarah. Sarah Williams.'

She reached out to shake Gretta's small hand and then took the shirt from her, along with a pair of black pants she could only describe as pantaloons. She didn't want to seem ungrateful but couldn't help but stare at herself in the tall, tarnished mirror when she was dressed. The pantaloons narrowed just below the knee and ended in black lace. She was barefoot, and had been advised by the goblins that they would have the shoe-makers produce some boots and slippers for her and that in the meantime she would be perfectly okay without. They all went barefoot after all.

The shirt did not fasten in front and instead gaped open, so she clasped it modestly to her chest. The goblins hadn't supplied a bra. She wasn't sure they had ever seen one before from the way they had looked at the one she had removed to bathe. They had spirited it away with her other clothes. She felt very exposed until Gretta approached her with a long scarf-like length of black material embroidered with glittering gold. This Gretta wrapped around Sarah's waist several times, securing the shirt in the process so that it was only open slightly, though it still revealed more of her shoulders and chest than she would have liked.

As if in response to her insecurity, Gretta produced the pendant Sarah had removed to bathe and thrown across the room in pique. The goblin secured it back around her neck where it sat, perfectly positioned against the paleness of her skin, somehow completing the outfit.

'Now you're ready dearie.' Gretta said, standing back to view her handiwork.

'Ready for what?' Sarah asked uneasily.

'For an audience with His Majesty of course.'

'Oh.'

Sarah took a deep breath as another goblin opened the large wooden door and she found herself being propelled by a colourful tide of creatures out into the hallway. She felt overdressed and faintly ridiculous, which made the prospect of facing the Goblin King even more daunting. Oh well, she thought. If I'm going to be a prisoner at least I'll be a well dressed prisoner. Then her thoughts jumped tracks and she wondered, panic rising, what a man like Jareth might expect an 'audience' to entail.

...

The crystal bowl of cherries which a team of goblin waiters placed in front of her glimmered like rubies. Sarah plucked one from the pile by the graceful stem and looked at it suspiciously. It was so perfectly ripe and flawless that it practically glowed with vitality. She raised her eyebrows at it and put it back, pushing the bowl away.

'You must eat Sarah.' Jareth told her from his throne on the other side of the throne room. He had been lounging there for over an hour, while she politely rejected dish after dish of goblin cuisine.

'I wont make the same mistakes this time,' she informed him archly.

'You would have survived fasting for thirteen hours little girl. This visit is scheduled to last just a tad longer than that.'

'Only forever...' she muttered quietly. Jareth only smirked and continued twirling his riding crop between his nimble fingers like a baton.

She could stand it no longer. 'Why am I here? Since Gretta brought me to you all you've done is look smug.' She crossed her arms. 'If this is what I'm in for forever is going to seem like an awfully long time.'

Jareth stood and the look he gave her made Sarah feel like a mouse just after it spots the kestrel hovering above, too late to save itself. 'What were you hoping for Sarah?' he asked.

'I... I wasn't hoping for anything!' she replied, a little shrilly.

Another rough chuckle. 'Of course not. As for why you are here. That was the arrangement was it not? That you remain in the Labyrinth in your brothers place? Would you have preferred that I had turned you into a Goblin?

'If you had turned me into a goblin at least I would know my place!' she said, raising her voice before she could rein herself in. 'I could have lived in the Goblin City, got a job or something...'

'You are not confined to the castle Sarah.'

That took Sarah by surprise and she glanced at the doorway she knew lead outside and into the Goblin City. 'I... I'm not?'

'No. Toby would not have been and so you are not either. However, I would not recommend you wander off alone. You may not find the Labyrinth as child-proofed as last time. It would be foolish.'

'What do you mean? The Labyrinth was dangerous enough last time!'

'You would find it more so a second time around.'

'Why?'

'Because you are older and less naive. Thus my world will once again strive to meet your exacting expectations.'

An old resentment flared to life in Sarah's breast. 'Well who's fault is it that? I would have gotten used to the Labyrinth gradually if you hadn't sent me home for three years with no idea when you would come get me, if ever! You just... just set me aside. Like a toy you didn't want to play with right now. Or like...'

'Wine.' Jareth intercepted.

'What?'

'Like ageing a fine wine. That is a more appropriate analogy. I am ageless. Older than time. I do not play with toys.'

Sarah huffed in exasperation. 'Fine, whatever. You set me aside 'like a bottle of wine' and then just swoop in three years later, and expect me to gracefully accept being your prisoner for the rest of my life?'

'Handed the opportunity to gain the upper hand, why shouldn't I take it? I am a creature moulded by the selfish wants and desires of mortal men... and women. But within the cosmetic shell I have always been myself.'

'And who is that exactly?'

'It doesn't matter. With your offer to remain here forever, you took my ability to mould myself and my world to anticipate my next mortals desires. We, that is the labyrinth, and all her inhabitants, belong to you as surely as you belong to us. We change only for you. What a pity. You can hardly blame me for letting you dangle for a while as I got used to the idea.'

'That's why you and the Labyrinth look and act differently this time around...' Sarah said softly. 'Because I'm older. Because I've changed.' she shook her head in disbelief. 'But that's not what I wanted. The labyrinth was only a story I made up, because it was fun to imagine myself as Cinderella. Even though I knew that I was being selfish, and melodramatic.'

'You fashioned an entire world and bid me dwell in it little girl.' He growled. 'I took on the role you offered to me, shaped it to suit me and revelled in the game we played. But it _was_ supposed to be a game. You would win or loose and I would release you or toy with you for as long as I wished, then move on. Again, as I wished. But you made a deal I found myself unable to refuse. And in agreeing to keep you, I also agreed to be kept. This world of your making is the only one I can manipulate now. The Goblin King has become what I am, because that it who you made the deal with, and my kind always keep their promises.'

'What were you before?'

'I have always been what I am.'

'Which is?'

He eyed her smugly and then laughed softly at her blank look. 'As I've said, it doesn't matter. I am the Goblin King.' he spread his arms wide. 'And I despise how grateful I am that your vision of me was based less on your troll toys and more on your mothers numerous lovers. It allowed me to choose my own appearance, which was close enough to your fantasies to satisfy you.' Sarah struggled valiantly to ignore the way he caressed the word _lovers_, and how nervous she suddenly felt.

Thoughts turning inwards, Sarah wondered how it must feel to be at the mercy of the whims of a silly teenage girl and felt the first pangs of compassion for her captor. She finally comprehended exactly how much he had meant it when he told her, _I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me_. This was what he had meant.

Jareth was watching the thoughts flicker across her face with the intent focus of a bird-of-prey. His chest swelled moments before he bore down on her, lightning fast. He took a fistful of the dark hair at the base of her skull and yanked her head back so that she could not help but look directly up at him as he spoke. 'Damn your cruel eyes,' he whispered. And then he was kissing her...

She had imagined being kissed before. Imagined a soft meeting of lips, or a passionate embrace. She had never imagined anything like this. Hungry and devouring while still being gentle enough to leave her trembling. It took an immense and focused act of determination to raise her hands between them and push him away. She felt the immense strength in his first instant of resistance and knew a moment of terror in how helpless she would be if he chose to ignore her.

The next moment, he moved back. Releasing her hair and leaning instead on the back of her chair. Sarah was grateful she had been seated, she had a suspicion that if she had been standing her knees would have buckled. She opened her mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. A nameless fear gripped her heart and she slid off her chair and away from him as quickly as she could gracefully manage.

'Goodbye Your Majesty.' She said, meeting his eyes.

While he stood stock-still but somehow humming where she had left him, Sarah turned and took-off down the corridor towards the exit. She extended from a fast walk to a run and didn't look back. The harsh sound of breaking crystal echoed down the hall after her, making her flinch and speed up. By the time she was within the strange yet familiar Goblin City, dodging goblins going about their daily business, she was grinning manically.


	3. Bare Feet and Bog Water

_Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read my story so far! Thank you to everyone who has added my story as a favourite and I can't tell you how much I appreciate every single review! It is totally down to you that I am finding the time to keep going with this story and if anyone has any constructive criticism or suggestions I would love to hear it. PS, the M rating is mainly so that I don't have to worry about where this story goes in later chapters, ;o) Thanks again, xx_

* * *

><p>Sometime between leaving the castle and exiting the gates to the Goblin City, the strange adrenalin high faded, leaving Sarah feeling hollow and afraid. Where was she going? What did she think running off into the Labyrinth, barefoot, would achieve? The Goblin King had warned her how dangerous it was. Was she doing it to spite him? Maybe.<p>

'I wouldn't do this if I were you.'

Sarah spun with a squeak to face Jareth. He was nonchalantly leaning against a nearby tree. They were standing on the outskirts of thick woodlands, the rest of the Labyrinth hidden beyond. As she watched he raised a peach to his lips and took a bite. She watched him chew thoughtfully and swallow, the muscles in his neck and jaw moving beneath his skin. He smiled innocently at her and held the peach out, offering her a bite. He smiled wider as she stepped backwards, retreating.

'I'd rather risk the danger out here than the danger in your castle.' She told him firmly. She spun and began to march determinedly into the woods.

'Turn back Sarah... Turn back before it's too late.' Jareth called after her in a sing-song imitation of his own words that long-ago night. Sarah sighed and turned around.

'I'll be careful.' She told him. 'So what if its different? So am I.'

'Come back to the castle. The seamstresses have been working for hours to provide you with suitable clothes. Rooms have been prepared and filled with books for you. Gretta will draw you a bath and we can forget all about this little temper tantrum.' He threw the peach into the undergrowth and smiled again.

_Go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby..._

'I just can't,' she said. 'I wont.'

Jareth casually inspected his right glove as she turned and continued to walk away.

'Sarah...' he called again.

She just couldn't help herself. Pausing she glanced over her shoulder. He wasn't there. When she turned back he was directly in front of her, fists on hips and hard-eyed. She managed to stop herself from reacting too violently and took a deep breath. 'What?' she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Jareth smirked and realising she was mirroring him she self consciously crossed her arms.

'How about we make another deal?' he asked.

'What kind of deal?'

'The kind that could save your life.'

'I'm listening.'

'If you need me, while wandering my Labyrinth like a lost little lamb, you may call my name and I will help you.'

Sarah almost shrank back from the look in his sparkling eyes as she asked. 'In exchange?'

'A kiss,' he said. 'Nothing more. But I may choose the time and place to collect my price should you _need_ me.'

Sarah shivered, opening her mouth to refuse him but quickly reconsidering. After all, she didn't really know how dangerous the Labyrinth now was, and it couldn't hurt to have a last resort to fall back on. Besides, a kiss was hardly a high price to pay. 'It's a deal,' she agreed.

'Excellent,' he purred. Then he was gone. Disintegrated in a nostalgic cloud of glitter and feathers.

Sarah sighed heavily and tried to remember what it was like to not have her heart and mind incessantly gnawed at by uncertainty and fear. Giving it up as a lost cause she continued to make her way through the trees, aiming towards the last place she had ever thought she would willingly go again. She wasn't sure she remembered the way but she could sure use the help of the friend she hoped to fine there. The only friend she had in this place who had a fixed address. Sir Didymus.

* * *

><p>'Gretta!'<p>

Gretta heard her King's call and was amused by how harassed he sounded. So much fuss over such a little thing. Isn't that what he had said once? How appropriate it seemed now. 'Yes Sire?' She replied as he strode into the throne room like a gathering storm.

'Did you do everything I asked when I left the girl in your care?' he asked. 'You made her comfortable? She saw that all of her needs would be met? That she would have all she could desire and more?'

'Of course Sire...'

'Then why does she defy me? She only goes off into danger to agitate me!' His eyes had darkened so that she could no longer make out the differing colours. Danger.

'The girlie is young and impetuous.' She soothed. 'She'll come around. You only need to watch over her, keep her from hurting herself and wait.' Her King began to look pleased with himself and she smirked as she anticipated some delightful mischief afoot.

'I made a deal to that effect,' he told her, his eyes returning to their usual haunting brightness. 'That if she needed me I would help her... In exchange for a kiss.'

Gretta cackled with glee. 'She had no inkling that you would have done that anyway?'

'None,' the King confirmed.

'Well then. No harm done, and perhaps you have the advantage sire.'

'Hmm,' The King settled himself on his throne, materialising a crystal ball and peering into it. 'Perhaps.'

* * *

><p>Sarah gagged and gasped as she approached the Bog of Eternal Stench. The smell was unimaginable, much worse than she remembered it. The first whiffs as she grew near had been disgusting but it only grew worse the closer she got. Each step she took was a battle against an almost unbearable nausea. 'You'd better be home Sir Didymus,' she muttered.<p>

She scanned the ground as she walked, worried she would stumble straight into the bog if she didn't keep constant watch. So when she found herself on the very edge of the Bog, she was prepared. There, just a little way away, was a bridge. Unlike the previous bridge, this one was completely stone built and had a supporting pillar in the middle. She suspected Ludo had helped in the sourcing of so many rocks. She hoped he was here too. Sir Didymus should have taken him in. After all, they were 'brothers' now and Ludo was such a vulnerable soul. She didn't like the idea of him fending for himself in the Labyrinth.

A familiar rumble filled the night air and a great shaggy head reared from behind what looked like a giant unlit bonfire.

'Sawah!' Ludo called, smiling widely.

'Ludo!' Sarah called back happily. Forgetting to worry about where she placed her feet and the Stench that threatened to gag her, Sarah sprinted to the bridge and over, skirted around the huge pile of sticks and threw her arms around her old friend. She stretched on her tip toes to kiss his cheek and stepped back, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

A small figure poked his head out of the large tree nearby and squeaked in surprise. 'Is that you My Lady?' Sir Didymus asked, bushy eyebrows raised.

'It sure is!' she confirmed in a muffled voice. The Stench had re-asserted itself with a vengeance and she had clamped her voluminous sleeve to her mouth and nose.

Sir Didymus's head disappeared and in a moment he was emerging from his tree to look up at her. Removing his hat he swept a gracious bow to her calves. He looked both pleased and worried as he peered up at her.

'But why are you here My Lady? After all this time?'

'It's a long story,' Sarah said. 'And I don't want to have to tell it twice. Can you contact Hoggle? Ask him to come? I'd love to see him too.'

'Why of course.' Sir Didymus agreed graciously and then looked at her more closely. 'We were just about to eat if I could tempt you?'

Sarah felt herself turn a little more green at the thought of eating with her stomach as turned as it was right now. Ludo watched her, shuffled and tugged gently on her arm.

'Sawah, come,' he told her.

She followed him as he stepped closer to the pyre and watched in amazement when he grasped a large curved branch acting as a handle and swung open a Ludo-sized doorway. Inside was a large but comfortable room. The walls were animal skins tacked over the immense stacked branches which made up the walls. The floor was likewise covered in skins.

'Is this where you live now Ludo?' Sarah asked, stepping inside.

'Home,' Ludo confirmed, following her.

Sir Didymus brought up the rear and stood in the doorway beaming. 'Well, he could hardly fit into my home. At first he simply slept on the floor outside, but he complained about some 'smell' almost constantly and to mollify him I helped him build this shelter. The wood we imported is known to be sweet smelling and to block foul odours.'

Sarah realised abruptly that the Stench was considerably reduced inside the shelter and sighed in relief. Sir Didymus was mumbling in the background, '_I do wish everyone would stop talking about Stench when they visit though, lord knows my nose is one of the keenest in the Labyrinth and certainly I would have noticed...' _as she took a stroll around the room, running her hands over some of Ludo's precious possessions. All rocks of course. She was admiring a beautiful rose quartz crystal the size of a toaster when her stomach rumbled loudly.

'Right then!' announced Sir Didymus happily. 'I'll go get dinner dished up!'


	4. Hoggle Help!

Gretta herded a group of the stupider goblin servants out of the throne room in the general direction of the kitchens. She hobbled back over to the throne, where the King was seated, much as he had been for the last two days, staring deep into his crystal. He looked both amused and irritated and Gretta almost chuckled, wondering what the girl was up to this time.

'Miss-judged that one you did,' she said matter-of-factly.

'Yes.' he replied, not looking up. 'But how was I to know the threat of a kiss would be enough to make her avoid asking for help?'

'She is stubborn.' Gretta agreed. 'Perhaps, this time...'

'I will not go to her unless she calls my name!' he shouted, bearing his teeth in a frustrated grimace.

'What if this time she gets herself maimed? Killed?' She paused as her King roared and threw the crystal across the room where it shattered into a thousand fragments. A ghostly image of Sarah, wearing an ugly brown tunic and running frantically, materialised for a fraction of a second before dissipating.

Gretta huffed and looked around at the deserted room. Always before it had been typical for thirty or so goblins to be hanging around here at once, however, the other goblins hadn't dared to gather here since Sarah had run off. Knowing that the Kings usual joviality was replaced for the moment with a quick temper. She hadn't heard a strain of music in two days, let alone one of the King's songs. The hoards were unhappy and despondent, and as one of the Kings advisers, Gretta felt at least partly responsible. The King had already formed another crystal to gaze into, his mind really wasn't on the job at all.

'Ahh,' The King sighed, relaxing into his throne. 'The danger has past.'

'This time.' Gretta muttered.

* * *

><p>Hoggle swatted a particularly annoying fairy with a satisfying thwap. He admired his new fly-swatter as the little blighter fell squealing to the dirt. It was lovely and shiny and best of all, it would save him a fortune in bug-spray. He was sick of the pests eating all of his flowers.<p>

'Hey Hoggle,' a weary but unmistakable voice said from behind him.

Hoggle spun to face Sarah, gaping in disbelief. She was older, prettier, but unmistakably his old friend.

'Sarah! What you doing here?' He waved his fly-swatter nervously. 'Haven't bin wishin away that brother of yours again have you?' Sarah laughed softly and sat on a nearby rock, she looked exhausted.

'Of course not Hoggle. I live here now. In the Labyrinth that is.' She rubbed her eyes. 'Look, can we talk about this on the move, I need to get back inside before I get in trouble.'

'In trouble?'

'I don't think I'm supposed to leave the Labyrinth, but I really wanted to see you. Sir Didymus tried to contact you but got no reply when he sent a message bird. When the bird got back it said you were outside it's jurisdiction so I figured you were still here, outside.' She gestured at the dusty gardens he called home.

'Sir Didymus!' Hoggle exclaimed. He hadn't seen that little nut-case for months. 'Well where is he then? He didn't let you come alone!'

'No,' said Sarah. 'He didn't. We got separated on the way here. It took two days for us to find our way into the stone part of the maze. There were just so many obstacles, and creatures.' Her eyes were wide. 'I lost Sir Didymus and Ludo when the walls started shifting. Every time I turned around they were different. They just appeared between us and I couldn't find my way back to them. I shouted to them to go home if they could, and then I was alone. I lost track of how long I was looking for the exit.'

Hoggle eyed Sarahs plain brown tunic and black leggins. She wore heavy black boots that folded down at the ankle and a little black cap. However the one thing she wore that made him most uneasy was a pendant on a black thong around her neck. He would have recognised that symbol anywhere. That cad Jareth wore a pendant like that. The rat-bastard.

Taking a deep breath he braced himself for what he would have to do. Hoggle knew that whatever Jareth was up to with his Sarah, it was up to him to protect her from it.

'Well then,' he said patting Sarah's arm. 'Let's get inside and you can tell me the whole story.'

* * *

><p>Sarah smiled in relief and then sheepishly held up an empty canvas bag. She felt bad for imposing on his hospitality but... 'Do you have any food for the journey?' she asked. 'We only packed for a days travel... My flask's empty too.' She patted the flask clipped to a belt resting on her hips. 'Sir Didymus filled it with tea and I managed to fill it with water a couple of times from fountains but I wouldn't like to risk assuming we'll find them again.'<p>

As Hoggle took the flask and bag from her, Sarah smiled at her old friend. He was just as she remembered him, though he had more treasures than before clipped to his belt and he seemed happier. As he began to pump water from a nearby water fountain she eyed the child's tennis racket he had been waving and then followed the flight of a disorientated fairy as it wobbled through the air, one wing bent.

'New fairy-swatter Hoggle? Where on earth did you get a tennis racket?'

'Oh, you know...' Hoggle said, moving to open a trap door in the ground. Through the hatch she could see the top of a ladder. 'I likes to go to the Junkyard occasionally. Just got back a few days ago actually. You never know what you'll find.' Hoggle patted his dangling jewellery proudly and Sarah noticed it included several items which looked suspiciously like plastic. As the little man began to climb down the ladder and into the ground, Sarah snatched up her flask, clipped it back to her belt and knelt to peer down after him.

Below was a pantry lined with shelves full of rustic foods. She watched him fill the canvas bag with jars of jam and a large loaf of crusty bread. A few pouches followed along with a decent sized block of cheese. When he was finished Hoggle turned to peer up at Sarah and beckoned.

'Are you coming then?' he asked, making her frown in confusion.

He chuckled and swung forward a section of shelving to reveal a softly lit tunnel. It headed in the direction of the Labyrinth wall. Sarah scrambled down the ladder and hugged Hoggle hard.

'Oh thank you Hoggle!' she exclaimed happily. The thought of having to find her way back through the stone maze again had been like a stone in her stomach. Maybe this underground tunnel would cut a few hours off the slog back to the inner Labyrinth. She hoped so.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again for all the reviews and favourites! I apologise for the short chapter. More to come soon! x<em>


	5. Infestations and Cryptic Clues

Hoggle lead the way through the dank and uninviting tunnels, winding under the very skin of the Labyrinth. He had retrieved an oil lamp from an alcove as they left his underground larder and the bobbing light illuminated a few feet into the inky blackness in either direction. The dusty stone ground crunched under Sarah's heavy boots and the quiet sounds of water dripping echoed unnaturally loudly ahead. Sarah couldn't remember any tunnels being this dark last time she was in the Labyrinth, except for the oubliette of course. A creeping feeling ran up her spine as a cave wall loomed ahead.

'Hoggle, where are we?' she asked tentatively.

'Well,' he replied, while placing the oil-lamp on a large boulder and looking around. 'We is at the first oubliette, I once told you that the Labyrinth is full of them. That's the truth. This is the one closest to my house. Got locked in here myself once and tunnelled my way to the outside. His _'majesty'_ found me and hired me after that, decided I made a good spy. From here on in, things tend to change around a bit. I manage to find the junk-yard in a day or so... mostly.'

Sarah sighed. 'I was hoping you knew a direct route, but I should have known better.' She smiled at him and his sudden guilty face relaxed into a grin.

'There's usually a way up from here. Once you gets past the false alarms o'course.'

'Of course,' Sarah agreed amicably, but then she sobered and looked up at a little hatch in the ceiling. 'If we could just get to the garden maze...' She wasn't really sure where she was headed but she felt oddly certain that she would be much safer in the gardens than in the eerie shifting stone maze on the outskirts of the Labyrinth. 'So where next?' she asked.

Looking around, she realised that she couldn't see a doorway other than the tunnel they had entered the oubliette through. Not even an alcove or dent. In fact the walls were very solid, if somewhat slimy, in all directions. She watched Hoggle pick up a long stick with a hook on the end and raise it towards the hatch in the ceiling. Expertly, he manoeuvred it to open a latch which Sarah couldn't even see in the flickering light and opened it inwards. With another flick of the hook he dragged the end of a long, rickety stepladder down through the hole and lowered it to the ground at his feet.

'This way,' he said, starting to climb.

'But I thought we had to get past the false alarms?'

'We will. We do. But we have a bit of a climb first. We're deeper underground than you might think.' Hoggle was half way through the hatch before Sarah made a move to follow. The ladder looked ancient and rotten. Dangerous. She was still contemplating the wood-worm holes when Hoggle exclaimed in surprise. She felt a thrill of terror as his legs suddenly disappeared and he was dragged kicking into the space beyond.

'Hoggle? Hoggle!' she called out as she darted up after him, climbing through the hatch.

'Argghh!' came the only faint reply from high above her.

Before she had a chance to adjust to her surroundings, strong hands grasped her wrists and pulled, propelling her completely through the hole and into a vertical tunnel. 'Oh no!' she exclaimed in dismay. 'The hands!'

'_Helping_ hands, if you _don't_ mind,' spoke a disdainful voice to her left. A group of hands had converged to form a rather haughty looking face. The entire tunnel was lined with hundreds of arms , but unlike her last similar experience these hands were rather less grotesque though no less menacing. Their skin was soft black leather, like they were wearing long black gloves that melded with the wall they grew from. They were long fingered and very strong where they gripped her around the arms and knees. One rested on her waist, the thumb moving in a gentle circle.

'Can you help me get out?' she asked hopefully. 'I want to go _up_.' She felt it was very important to make that clear given her silly error last time.

Several hands reached out to brace her body and slowly but slowly she began to ascend, passed from hand to hand. A short way up a face formed directly in front of her and her climb halted. The face somehow managed to give her a lascivious look and Sarah couldn't contain a shudder. She was uncomfortably aware that one hand was bracing her behind and another held her thigh slightly higher than she would have preferred. Others grasped her quite tightly at the wrists and supported her feet.

'Are you sure up is the right way for you?' the face asked, raising the thumb which served as it's eyebrow. Another, appeared to her left at knee level and looked up at her. 'Don't you want to stay?' it asked. 'We don't mind if you don't choose right away...'

'Of course I'm sure,' she replied, shrinking away from a hand which had snaked around her waist and was stroking her stomach. 'I want to go up to find my friend.'

'Ugly dwarf is gone!' exclaimed a particularly goofy-looking face above eye level. Sarah felt a dart of panic as the hand on her backside squeezed playfully. The hand holding her thigh slid up a fraction.

'Look, I just want to go up!' She said, raising her voice slightly in an attempt to cover her uneasiness. The lascivious face ahead sighed dramatically and broke into its component hands.

Slowly, she began to be passed upwards again, but the small circle of soft light above still seemed far off and each hand was slightly bolder than the last in its positioning on her body. When she once again came to an unwanted halt two hands were gripping her wrists once again, holding them slightly above her head. One long fingered hand gripped her just below her breast and another her lower abdomen. She found herself pulled back into the wall where several other hands ran lightly up and down her arms and legs. Goosebumps raced over her skin and she let out a startled 'eep' as a soft voice by her ear crooned to her.

'Come on pretty thing,' it said softly. 'We can help with _all kinds_ of problems.' The hand on her abdomen began to slide downwards.

'I don't want that kind of help thank you,' she said, scared to struggle lest they drop her back into the oubliette. 'Just to get up and out.'

A chuckle was her only answer as the hand on her side moved to cup her breast. _Jareth,_ she reminded herself, _one word is all it would take_. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. The probing hand stroked her inner thigh lightly.

'Hooo-gle!' she shrieked.

'Hold on Sarah!' Hoggle called faintly from above. His faint voice was followed by a length of rope which extended just far enough for her to reach it. Breaking free of the hands holding her wrists she grabbed the thick coarse rope with both hands and tried to drag herself upwards. Several strong hands dragged her back, resisting just enough to stop her getting away.

'Leave me alone!' she told them angrily.

'Stay!' several voices called from above and below her. 'Just for a while!'

'No!' She shouted, kicking out and managing to free one foot by slipping out of her left boot. She fought then, never releasing the rope and managing to bite a hand which made a swipe at her hair.

'Ouch!' said the face nearest. 'Did no-one ever teach you any manners?'

Abruptly, the hands released her and she almost fell. Desperately wishing she was stronger she climbed the rope, using the now indifferent arms as footholds where possible and gradually managing to make her panting way to the softly lit chamber above. She grasped Hoggles hand where he leant over the edge of an open trapdoor and hauled herself over the edge. She fell over and lay dazed and exhausted on the cold ground. Sudden, riotous laughter poured up after her and Hoggle shuffled over to slam the wooden trap-door closed and latch it. He huffed in disgust and looked at Sarah.

'You al-right?' he asked her.

'Yeah, I'm okay.' She looked down at her dishevelled and slightly torn clothing and sighed. 'But the clothes Sir Didymus bought me for the trip are a bit worse for wear. And I lost a boot.'

'Sorry Sarah,' he said, looking at the trap-door contemptuously. 'Bloody pests are spreading everywhere! A few days ago you could just climb up that tunnel by the rope ladder I put in there and now it's infested with _helping_ bloody hands.'

'The oubliette you rescued me from last time had hands in the entrance too,' she told him, then Sarah cringed, wondering. Could the hands have been there because she expected them to be there? She hoped not, because there were more dangerous things she associated with the underground tunnels, things she never wanted to encounter again.

* * *

><p>Gretta backed slowly away from her shuddering King. His black gloved hand was clenched in a tight fist and held by his side, dripping ruby drops of blood to the stone floor before his throne. His eyes were closed and his breathing deep as he fought for calm. Shards of the crystal he had been peering into littered the floor. She didn't ask this time, she wasn't sure she wanted to draw attention to herself.<p>

'No hands but mine...' he muttered in a dangerous voice. When his eyes opened they glittered like shards of ice. 'Gretta, send some of my exterminators to the outermost oubliette. We have a little pest control problem.'

* * *

><p>Ludo was sad. His Sarah was gone and his Brother couldn't find her. But Ludo knew that <em>she<em> would find _them_. Sarah was brave, and fast and pretty. Sarah could do anything. He sat and picked daisies, lifting one after another to place them delicately in his mane of shaggy hair. He liked daisies. He even liked the garden maze when his brother was there to scare away the goblins and their nippers. It smelled nice here. Ludo watched his brother walk backwards and forwards on the grass. Ludo didn't tell him that he was squashing the daisies. Brother was sad too.

'Hungry...' Ludo said quietly.

'Yes, yes. Me too Sir Ludo.' Brother said sighing. 'But we mustn't give up on our fair maiden now must we? Our Lady needs us!'

'Yeah...' Ludo agreed.

'After all, the maiden was in our care.' Brother waved his shiny, sharp stick. 'And I will search until my last breath if I have to!'

'Yeah...' Ludo picked another daisy.

'What commitment... Bravo.'

Ludo jumped. The scary King was standing behind Brother now and Brother waved his sliver stick at him. Ludo felt better, Brother was very brave.

'Your Majesty! I was hoping to get the chance to tell you what I think of you. You... you fiend!'

'Ah, were you? Perhaps you would do well to remember that as my only sworn Knight, your loyalty should be to me?'

Brother bent down and scary King smiled. But Ludo could tell that Brother was getting angry now. 'There can be no loyalty without respect, my liege. You have left that young lady to wander your Labyrinth alone, when you could send her home at any moment!'

'It is Sarah's choice to wander,' scary King said, angry faced. 'I have offered her the hospitality of my castle.'

Ludo stood up and some of his daisies fell off. He caught one and put it carefully back behind his ear before going to stand beside his Brother. Scary King looked up at him.

'King should help Sawah,' Ludo said. 'Sawah lost.'

'I am perfectly aware of her current... situation.' Scary King looked into Ludo's eyes.

King was sad too.

'I want you two to tell her something, If you find her again.' King said.

'Wot?' Ludo asked.

'Tell her... tell her to remember what no-one knew.'

Then the King was gone.


	6. JibberHoppers and Cleaners

Sarah took a bite from her crusty bread and cheese sandwich. After over twenty-four hours with nothing to eat, the rustic food tasted amazing, even without butter. Hoggle was likewise occupied, alternatively munching on his own sandwich and chatting absently with the False Alarm he was leaning against. The huge, solemn, stone face seemed overjoyed to have some company. He had been telling them about the time a family of jibber-hoppers had made a nest in his mouth for the last ten minutes.

'What are jibber-hoppers exactly?' Sarah asked between mouthfuls.

'Little rodents. They hop like crickets.' Hoggle mumbled. 'Almost as irritating as bloody fairies.'

'I miss them,' rumbled the false alarm mournfully.

Sarah smothered a giggle and brushed the crumbs from her tunic. The tunnel they were resting in was wide and airy, with a warm glow of light. Which was lucky since the oil lamp Hoggle had brought was still down in the oubliette somewhere beneath their feet. There were other false alarms further down the tunnels in either direction, but they kept a stubborn silence, sliding sneaky glances her way when they thought she wasn't looking. As if the grating of stone on stone wasn't a huge give-away.

Her mind wandered away from the the continuing conversation to meander through the Labyrinth. Quite without intention she wondered what the Goblin King was doing at this very moment. She pictured him striding around his throne room, kicking chickens and snarling at cowering goblins. Hoggle looked at her strangely and she waved her hand, dismissing her sudden giggle as unimportant. The image of Jareth surrounded by chicken feathers and panicking goblins popped like one of his crystal-bubbles.

'We should be gettin' on.' Hoggle said, packing away the remaining food.

'Yeah,' Sarah agreed, standing and adjusting her belt so that it sat more comfortably on her waist. 'We should at least try and get above ground.'

'Aww,' said the false alarm. 'I suppose I better get on with my job then...' He paused dramatically and then continued in a deeper and more theatrical tone. 'Turn back weary traveller! Only doom lies ahead! Turn back!' Sarah and Hoggle were already around the corner.

As they walked, the false alarms they passed piped up one after another. Calling out warnings and protests in increasingly alarming tones. After an hour or so this wore pretty thin but as a false alarm ahead moaned, 'Beware! For the path you take will lead to certain destruction!', a chill ran up Sarah's spine. She recognised this stretch of tunnel.

'Uhh, Hoggle?' she said quietly. 'Are you getting Deja-vu?'

'I'm getting the willies, that's what I'm getting...' Hoggle muttered.

As if on cue, a sparkling crystal ball appeared from the tunnel behind them and rolled swiftly by their feet.

'Hell no!' Hoggle said and turned on his heel.

'Hoggle!' Sarah exclaimed indignantly, but he had already disappeared back the way they had come. She bit back further comment as he called over his shoulder, 'Come on Sarah!'

As sensible as it probably was to run away, Sarah ignored Hoggle and instead turned and followed the crystal. A rush of adrenalin flooded her in a gut-churning wave as it wound around a corner and then floated up into the outstretched, leather-clad hand of the Goblin King, where it disintegrated. Sarah's stride hitched. He was dressed just as she remembered him being here, in this place.

The King smiled a knowing, predatory smile at her and she squared her shoulders and kept coming. When she was an arms length away she looked up into the Kings eyes and flinched, spoiling her attempted bravery by taking a step backwards. It was as instinctive as removing her hand from an unexpectedly hot surface, but it made her feel like a coward. His gaze blazed.

'Sarah...' he said, stepping towards her. 'Fancy seeing you, here.'

Sarah continued to back away. 'I'm just trying to find my way back to Sir Didymus,' she told him.

'I could help with that if you like,' he said, still advancing.

'No thanks.' Sarah's back hit a wall and her eyes widened as the Goblin King leaned in towards her. He placed his hands against the wall to either side of her head and looked down at her soberly.

'Am I really so very repellent to you Sarah? That you would remain lost in these tunnels with a cretin like Hogwart (_'Hoggle'_, corrected Sarah quietly) rather than be subjected to a second kiss?'

Sarah didn't know how to answer that question truthfully. Should she lie and say that he _was_ repellent? That she never wanted to kiss him again? That she didn't think about his hand tangled in her hair or his chest under her fingertips at all? Or should she tell him the truth. That she had no intention of becoming his plaything. That her adolescent dreams of a fairytale romance had died in the years she had spent 'ageing like a fine wine'. She decided on option C.

'Your Labyrinth is a piece of cake.' she told him.

For a second he looked stunned, then wolfishly pleased.

'Have it your way Sarah,' he said, stepping back. 'Just remember our deal.'

Out of thin-air he produced another crystal, and just like three years ago, threw it hard into the tunnel behind him. Gracefully he retreated back into the False Alarms tunnels as the glittering, deadly form of the Cleaners appeared and approached where Sarah stood transfixed. They approached at a terrifying rate, the myriad gleaming blades churning the air. The sound of grinding metal split Sarah's head in two like nails down a chalkboard. As it neared an option which hadn't occurred to her before seemed suddenly obvious... She threw herself back into the corridor with the Goblin King, to avoid the oncoming threat altogether. What Sarah hadn't bargained for was tripping over her own feet and tackling said King to the dusty ground below.

'Why Sarah...' he said from his half sitting position with Sarah practically draped over his lap. 'Changed your mind love?'

'Eep!' Answered Sarah, as Jareth flipped her over onto her back and rolled to pin her to the ground.

'I do believe knocking me down entitles me to some measure of compensation.' Jareth murmured, inches from her trembling lips. He gripped her forearms, pinning them to the ground.

'Not a chance.' Sarah tingled everywhere his body touched hers.

'Why deny the link between us Sarah?' he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

'What link?' She asked furiously, finding herself spilling out her hurt and humiliation like a dam with a leak. 'I only saw you a couple of times before the ball-room incident. Whatever you made me feel with that drugged peach wasn't real. Whatever childish fantasy I might have created for myself, there was no connection between us other than you taking my brother.' She felt tears prick her eyes and fought against them.

'Because you asked me to.' Jareth said quietly.

'I know. And when I said to take me instead, I only half expected to be turned into a goblin. Part of me believed all the bull-shit about _moments of gold _and_ valentine evenings_. Part of me. But you've said it yourself, it was a game. A game you won.' She pushed him off her and he didn't resist. 'I wont let you make me your trophy.'

Jareths face was unreadable and she quickly looked away. She heard the scuffle of feet as Hoggle came hurtling round the corner. The King stood gracefully and brushed dust from his breeches, looking down at her where she still sat in the dust.

'Let me bring you back to the castle,' he said. 'We'll talk, privately.'

She didn't look at him. 'No, thank you.' she replied softly.

A deep sigh followed. 'Very well...' he murmured, and then he was gone.

'Are you al'right Sarah?' Hoggle asked helping her to her feet. 'I came back as soon as I noticed you wasn't behind me.'

Sarah swiped at her eyes and nodded, smiling fiercely. 'I'm fine Hoggle. Let's just get out of here.'


	7. Iron Shackles

**_I have a new appreciation for the great motivator, reviews! Thank you again to everyone who has favourited my story or commented, I appreciate it so much!_**

**_More Jareth in this chapter, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the next chapter for S/J interaction. First, Sir Didymus has a message to pass on. I've been very much in two minds about doing any Jareth POV. If not done right, I was worried it could ruin the entire fiction. After all, Jareth is best when he's mysterious and inscrutable. But I wasn't sure how to get across what I wanted to say without it, so here goes nothing! Let me know what you think? xx_**

* * *

><p>Jareth burned with conflicting emotions. On the one hand he was furious. Never in all his long life had he been so frustrated with a female. Come to think of it, he could not remember the last time a female had refused his company. Damn it all, after a kiss from a fey as powerful as himself any female of faerie would have been <em>begging<em> for his company. On the other hand, he had known for some years that _his_ Sarah was not just any woman, and besides, he could not help but feel proud of her for holding out so valiantly.

However, the image of her sitting in the dust, trying not to weep, gripped his heart in iron shackles. _'I wont let you make me your trophy,'_ she had said, her eyes shimmering like molten glass. Why did nothing ever go as planned when it came to Sarah? Unbidden, the memory of her soft curves beneath his body surged through him in a wave of heat and longing. 'Sarah,' he murmured, a leather-clad hand over his eyes. 'Why do you torment me?'

'Sorry sire?' his only female advisor, Gretta said from where she sat knitting on the steps across the throne room.

Jareth ignored her and pinched the bridge of his nose. Gretta was surrounded by a rather motley crew of younger and stupider goblins who had apparently decided that the throne room was once again a safe place to congregate. He wasn't sure whether to bog them all or to be happy for the noisy distraction from his thoughts. Two were playing pat-a-cake at his feet and casually he hooked a toe under one of them and sent it somersaulting through the air, shrieking with glee. It landed in a large wicker basket, disturbing the chickens inside and sending them flapping and squawking in all directions. 'Hurray!' squealed the majority of the minions, bursting into applause.

What had filled his days in the time before? Before he stumbled over that pretty brunette girl in the park and had been compelled to watch her day after day? He barely remembered a time before. He had never intended to become so, _entangled_. To mould his Kingdom to match her wild imaginings. To give her the power to call on him for help. To create a Labyrinth...

While the little goblin clambered out of the basket, covered in chicken feathers, and took a shaky bow, Jareth drew some of his magic and created a crystal sphere. He brought it to his lips thoughtfully. _Would that I could peer inside that stubborn human mind of hers_, he thought bitterly. 'Sarah,' he murmured, calling her likeness into the crystals swirling depths. Sighing and hooking his legs casually over the arm of his throne, he settled comfortably to watch her next move with the clamour of frolicking goblins washing over him like a familiar if irritating blanket.

* * *

><p>Sarah tumbled over the edge of the large clay pot and into a defensive crouch, looking around for any sign of imminent danger. Seeing only tall green hedges and moss covered statues, she relaxed and called out to Hoggle who was still making his slow way up to the light. The air was as crisp and fresh and Sarah gulped at it greedily, her arms stretching high as if to embrace the sky itself.<p>

'Thank goodness...' she sighed. 'I don't know how much longer I could have taken being underground.'

Hoggle climbed out, dropped to the ground and arched to crack his spine noisily. 'That was nothin',' he said. 'Try bein' down there for days.'

Just then, a soft, gravelly voice called out, 'Sawah!'

Sarahs heart leapt, but Ludo's rumble came from some way away and she couldn't see him for the hedges and Walls surrounding her. 'Ludo?' she called back to him. Hoggle smothered a groan and followed grudgingly as she set off at a trot in what she hoped was the right direction .

'Watch ye feet Sarah,' Hoggle advised from somewhere behind her just as she was stubbing her sock covered toe on the raised edge of a paving slab.

'Ow, ow, ow!' she muttered, hopping but not slowing down.

Hedges _just_ too tall to see over on her tip-toes surrounded her and rustled dryly in a light breeze. After turning several corners she was rapidly growing frustrated. She called out for Ludo again, waited for his too-distant reply, and again took a turn which seemed to be vaguely in the right direction.

* * *

><p>Jareth watched keenly as Sarah approached the turn that would take her into the waiting arms of her friends, but she walked right past it and continued on, heading towards another dead-end. When she doubled back, snagging the hand of Hibble as she passed and encouraging him to greater speed, she once again took a wrong turning. Jareth tutted and shifted in his seat as she began to head back the way she had come. She was beginning to look despondent. Impatient, Jareth sent a little pulse of magic through the crystal and the hedges re-ordered themselves around her.<p>

'What?' he asked the silent and open-mouthed goblin child that sat on the back of his throne. 'I was getting bored.'

'Okay,' said the child-goblin, shrugging.

'I was not helping her, I was amusing myself.' he continued.

'I know,' nodded the child-goblin, smirking.

'Just so we're clear,' Jareth finished, giving the imp a stern look.

'Yep!' confirmed the goblin with a cheeky wink.

'Wonderful.'

* * *

><p>Quite unexpectedly, Sarah stumbled out into a square, at the centre of which stood a large grey-stone fountain. The statuary was a pyramid of various Labyrinth inhabitants, from Goblins to the Fire Gang, each spitting or otherwise expelling streams of glittering water to the wide pool below. Sitting against the low fountain wall was a beaming Ludo. Sir Didymus was perched atop the highest point of the fountain. When the little creature spotted her he wobbled and with a most in-genteel curse, fell into the water below.<p>

'Sir Didymus!' Sarah cried out in concern, running over.

By the time she had reached them, Ludo had fished Sir Didymus out of the water and placed him gently on solid ground. Water ran down from the drenched little creature and pooled on the stone beneath his feet. The sodden droop of his tail and whiskers was almost comical and the yellow feather in his soggy hat wagged forlornly.

'My Lady,' he wheezed in relief. 'You're safe...'

'Thank goodness you're both al-right!' Sarah said, smiling widely. 'I was so worried.'

Ludo grabbed her arm with his huge hand and pulled her in for a hairy bear hug, her back to his stomach. His fur was so delightfully soft, and Sarah was so tired, that she found herself leaning against him for support. 'Sawah safe,' Ludo said softly, so that she felt the bass rumble from the soles of her feet to the tips of her fingers. Surrounded by her three friends, with the gentle music of the falling water in the background, Sarah almost believed it.

'My Lady?' Sir Didymus said tentatively.

'Yes?' replied Sarah, half asleep already.

'The King requested that we pass on a message to you, should we find you again.'

'He did?' she said, fighting off the waves of drowsiness that threatened to engulf her.

'Yes.' He took of his hat, wrung it out and stuffed it back onto his head. 'A rather cryptic message I'm afraid.'

Sarah burned with curiosity in spite of herself. 'What is it?'

'He said, and I quote, 'Tell her to remember what no-one knew.''

Sarah furrowed her brow, nonplussed. She absent-mindedly fingered her pendant. Remember what no-one knew? What on earth was that supposed to mean?

* * *

><p>Jareth groaned and palmed his face in disbelief. He had been so sure that those words would be enough to trigger her memory. To draw her attention to the core issue. To make her consider <em>his<em> point of view. But no, she had no idea what he was getting at. The little goblin child, whom was named Gilly, had been leaning over to watch the crystal too. She gave a small hmph, her little round face wrinkling in disappointment. She had large bat-like ears and big brown eyes.

'Queeny is really tired...' she said, watching Sarah drift off to sleep clasped to the Troll's soft belly.

'What did you call her?' Jareth asked, turning to narrow his eyes at Gilly.

The goblins ears dipped but she lifted her little chin. 'Everyone calls her that, Snot just me!'

'And why do they call her,' he smirked, 'Queeny?'

'Cos she's gonna be the Queen of the Goblins one day!'

Jareth smiled indulgently at her and patted her on the head. 'Good girl,' he told her and turned back to the crystal and the sleeping profile of his Sarah, inexplicably pleased. At least _someone_ got the point. Even if it was the goblin hordes. However, the one person whom he needed to get through to was sleeping in apparently blissful ignorance. Well, he could work with that.

It was time for drastic measures.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes Sarah<em>_ is__ clueless, but it wouldn't be a Labyrinth fan-fic without misunderstandings and stubbornness. And you have to remember it __has__ been three years since the original Labyrinth run. I wouldn't remember my exact words either. What's Jareth up to? Keep tuned to find out! Reviews make me write faster! Xx _**


	8. What Nobody Knew

**Chapter 8, also known as the chapter in which Jareth gets his own back.**

_Thank you for the amazing reviews I have been getting, I'm so glad that people are enjoying my writing. Every review is appreciated and it really does boost my confidence to know people like the story so far._

* * *

><p>All around her there was endless mist. Mist and glitter and tiny feathers falling like snowflakes. Sarah floated amongst them. No solid ground beneath her feet and no sky above. No up nor down. Only the swirling eddies of shimmering, infuriating mist. <em>Where am I?<em> She attempted to say, but she was formless and insubstantial, as incapable of speech as the feathers which drifted by. _What am I? _She asked herself, but could find no answer. Silence rained, unbroken, until a charismatic voice broke through the peace and quiet.

_'Once upon a time...'_

The soft spoken voice came from everywhere and nowhere at once. It gripped and possessed her. Caressed and soothed her. _Who are you?_ She tried to ask, but could still not find her voice.

_'… there was a beautiful young girl...' _

The voice strengthened and took on a familiar British lilt and Sarah began to feel a cold creeping dread. _Stop, _she told the voice but the stream of words continued, undaunted by her silent command.

_'… who's _step_mother _always_ made her stay home with the baby.'_

_Stop. _She repeated, fighting against the feeling of bodiless inertia.

_'And the baby was a spoiled child, and he wanted everything for himself...'_

The mist was thinning, parting under a breath of warm wind, just as Sarah became aware of her feet. Suddenly she _had_ feet, and they were meeting the ground gently, parting the mist around them so that it fled in all directions to hover in an opaque barrier some feet away.

'_And the young girl, was practically a slave.'_

_No, no, no!_ Desperately, Sarah struggled to do... something. To get away, to cover her ears, to close her eyes. But though she was now vaguely aware she had a body, she still had absolutely no control over it. A shadowy figure appeared in the mist ahead, becoming clearer as it moved towards her. The silhouette became distinct an instant before the Goblin King emerged completely into the clearing. He was dressed as simply as she had ever seen him, so much so that she stared, mouth falling open in surprise. He wore an off-white silk shirt, loose and open over his grey leggings and knee-high brown leather boots. His hands were _bare_, for the first time that she could recall. Smoothly he continued his recitation, skewering her with his gaze.

'But what no-one knew...'

'STOP!' called out Sarah furiously, finally in her desperation, gaining control of her own voice.

The King paused a few steps away, one elegant brow raised, giving Sarah a chance to breathe. Her heart hammered wildly and she became aware that she could suddenly feel her entire body from top-to-toe. She glanced down at herself to find that she was wearing a simple white silk dress which fell to her ankles. She wore soft white slip-on shoes. They both still wore their matching pendants.

'Just stop,' she said breathlessly. 'Don't...'

He smiled cruelly and ignored her request, beginning to move towards her again, one lithe step after another. Sarah, terrified for no reason she could put into words, backed away. Again. The mist shrank away from her, denying her the retreat she sought. She stopped and met his eyes. When he stepped towards her again, she held her ground and lifted her chin.

His eyes lit up with triumph as he completed his speech with words that pierced Sarah like a spear.

'...was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in _love_ with the girl.'

Sarah shook her head in a silent angry denial, shaking loose the glittering tears which had collected in her wide eyes. His naked right hand rose to slide over the side of her face and into the hair behind her ear, cupping her face gently. His expression was uncharacteristically soft, and where his fingertips touched her skin, trails of tingling electricity followed.

* * *

><p>Sarah woke with a jerk and a name on her lips. As she spoke she realised what she had done and searched her mind for a way to take it back. To give herself more time. But she was already saying it and it was too late.<p>

'Jareth!' She paused and took a few deep breaths. 'Damn...'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well done everyone who figured out what Jareth was getting at in advance. And for those who didn't, don't worry, I don't think I would have remembered either but I have watched my Labyrinth DVD about ten times since I started this fan-fic so I'm starting to know it word for word! lol.<em>**

_**Sorry this one was so short but I didn't want to drag the dream out too much and this seemed a good place to end the chapter. More soon I promise. Hurray, Jareth got his own back for the whole 'You have no power over me' thing. Sarah has called his name, finally. Fun must ensue. Please review, I get all excited for every single one! X**_


	9. Overdue Coversations

**Finally, a proper length chapter. I hope the speech isn't too stilted, I get nervous when writing long conversations. The story is rather running away with me now, I'm enjoying writing it so much. Thanks for the reviews! You are stars! Xx**

* * *

><p>Sarah paced up and down the square while her three companions looked on in concern and confusion. Hoggle shuffled his feet and muttered something about rats. Sir Didymus was still soggy and looking downcast and Ludo watched her with sorrowful eyes, but Sarah could say nothing to make them feel better. She was too busy freaking out.<p>

The bastard had been in her head! He had invaded her dreams. He... had made her listen. _The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl_. He'd told her that he had fallen in love with her. That he _loved_ her. And now she had called his name and frickin invited him to come here, now. Damn it. She needed time to think, time to calm down and consider what she wanted. Hell, whether she believed him or not. After all, they were only words.

A shiver worked its way down her spine as her subconscious put the lie to her thoughts. _'What's said is said.'_ It supplied in the Kings voice. She knew how important words were, in this place. And she had called his name...

'But I didn't mean it!' she exclaimed suddenly, making Ludo jump.

'Oh, you didn't?'

_He_ was behind her. She stood stock still, as if that would make her somehow invisible. Her friends looked past her to the Goblin King, who's footsteps she could hear approaching. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she felt him suddenly close, his warm breath where her neck met her shoulder.

'Tell, me Sarah... Is there anything you have ever said that you _don't_ regret?'

'Back off ye great poseur!' Hoggle yelled.

'Hello Hogwash,' Jareth said as Sarah spun away from him. ('Hoggle!' the dwarf corrected, fuming.) 'The Lady Sarah and I require some privacy gentlemen.'

Jareth was wearing his most extravagant outfit, completely at odds to the simplicity of his outfit in her dream. It was the goblin armour outfit he had been wearing the first time she ever met him, when he appeared in her parents room, a creature built from dark dreams and fairy-tales. His shimmering cloak billowed more than was natural in the light breeze and his collar was high and framed his face.

Sir Didymus puffed up with indignation. 'We shall _not_ leave the young Lady alone with a tom-cat like you, _Your Majesty_.' He put a dangerously sarcastic lilt on his last words and Sarah saw the Kings jaw tighten.

'I wasn't asking for your permission.' The King told him coldly before cocking his head to look at Sarah. 'Sarah and I have a deal. And we will both meet our ends of it, wont we Sarah?'

She flushed cold, then hot, her face burning with the conflicting emotions doing the Argentine tango inside her frantically beating heart. Could this terrifying, beautiful, fierce, magical man really have feelings for her? Did she want him to have feelings for her? She didn't know what she wanted. But she did need answers, answers and an opportunity to be alone and think.

'Yes.' she confirmed. 'We will.'

The King smirked and the world was swallowed in a swirl of garish colours. Before she had the time to think, _'He's teleporting me again,'_ she was standing in what appeared to be a large study in a cloud of falling glitter.

'This is the only room in my castle that my Goblins know they may not enter without my permission.' Jareth stood a respectful distance away, looking cautious as he watched her get her bearings. 'We can talk here, privately.'

Sarah was silent for a few heartbeats as she took in the large but somehow homey room. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with books of every size, colour and subject. There were three heavy wooden doors in the walls leading goodness-knows where. A fireplace stood cold in front of a cluster of mismatching armchairs ranging from battered leather to a small sofa piled with green, gold and cream cushions. A large thick rug covered that portion of the room, making it a very inviting space. In the other end of the room was a large mahogany desk facing a low window with a wide window-ledge perfect for sitting on and taking in the view over the Labyrinth. And what a view.

'How high up are we?' Sarah asked, awed.

'We're in the South Tower. My private quarters.' Jareth said, following her as she moved to look out at the Labyrinth. Forest met hedge maze and faded into stone walls of the outer maze in the hazy distance.

'No junk-yard view for you, huh?' Sarah said, realising that the unsightly underbelly of the Labyrinth was nowhere to be seen.

'The Wastes lie to the north.'

Sarah glanced at the King to find his eyes running over her, a disapproving look on his face. 'What happened to the clothes Gretta gave you Sarah?' he asked.

Sarah self-consciously crossed her arms over the rough brown tunic she had been wearing for three days now and became instantly, squirmingly aware of how terrible she must look. She resisted the urge to tug her black cap down further over her greasy hair.

'They weren't exactly practical for battling through your Labyrinth,' she said coldly. 'We left them in Ludo's den.'

'Goblin attire does not become you.' He responded quietly.

Sarah flushed with irritation and quickly repressed hurt. How dare he stand there in all his finery and make her feel like something he just stepped in? She decided to change the subject, lest she end up hitting him with something and risking an impromptu dip in the bog.

'What about my friends? Are they still lost in the hedge maze?'

'No.' Jareth smirked and leaned back against the wall beside the window. 'I used my discretion in responding to your call to send them all to the bog.'

'The bog!' exclaimed Sarah indignantly.

The King chuckled. 'That is where my Knight and his pet troll live, isn't it?'

Sarah flushed again. 'Oh... yeah.'

'Speaking of your call,' he said, suddenly propelling himself away from the wall and towards her. 'There is still the small matter of your payment.'

His voice had dropped into a low purr and Sarahs eyes widened when he stepped close and slid his hands slowly over her waist. She couldn't decide what alarmed her more, the fact that he may be about to kiss her, or the thought that she hadn't brushed her teeth since before being brought here. As he looked at her, her skin tingled in anticipation.

'I believe the terms were that I could choose the time and place?' he whispered, inches away and closing.

Sarah nodded. Her heart was trying to break out of her chest through her ribcage.

'Hmm...' the King leaned back and grinned at her. 'I'll hold you to that.'

As he released her waist and walked away, Sarah spluttered for a second before taking a deep breath and willing herself to be calm. Jareth had strolled over to the fireplace and was lowering himself gracefully into a high-backed black leather armchair. With a gesture of his hand, the fire flared into life and quickly settled to crackle cheerfully. He raised a sculpted brow at her and flourished his black gloved fingers at the green leather chair opposite.

Despite herself, Sarah smiled at his impish expression and sat with a sigh. The seat was unexpectedly comfortable, but her comfort didn't last long.

'So, Sarah.' the King began. 'Where would you like to begin?'

'May I call you Jareth?' Sarah asked. It seemed silly to think of him as the Goblin King all the time given what they were discussing.

Jareth smirked. 'You may.'

'Okay, Jareth. You tried to kill me when I was running the Labyrinth,' Sarah said quietly. 'How can you claim to... care about me, if you tried to kill me.'

'Tell me when I attempted to harm you,' Jareth ordered her, ice in his voice.

'The cleaners...' Sarah prompted, matching his cold stare.

'Which were slow enough for even Hogget to outrun.'

'Hoggle. And if that wall hadn't collapsed we would have been ripped to shreds.'

'Whom do you think controls when walls mysteriously collapse in my Labyrinth Sarah?'

Jareth was looking insufferably smug. Sarah furrowed her brow and continued.

'What about the giant suit of armour that tried to kill us on the way into the Labyrinth?'

'A delay tactic employed to give the goblins time to warn me of intruders. It was not specifically designed with you in mind, but every one of my goblins knows to bring harm of any kind on you would be the swiftest path to a lifetime in an oubliette.'

Sarah sighed. 'Fine, so you didn't want to kill me. But you _were_ cruel. You kidnapped my brother with the intent to turn him into one of your goblins.'

'Yes,' the King agreed. 'We did take your brother, but only because I had grown, attached to you, and gave you the power to call on me and mine for help should you be in dire need or extreme danger.' He shook his head slightly, making the stray strands of his long blonde hair tickle across his chest and shoulders. 'I did not anticipate you somehow, instinctively sensing this power over me and using it to wish away your half-brother.'

'But I didn't m... !' Jareth cut off Sarah's protest with a raised hand.

'Oh, but you did mean it.' He said. 'If you hadn't the magic would not have worked, the goblins wouldn't have come and I wouldn't have raced to your side to see what disaster had befallen you.' He chuckled darkly. 'It was never about the baby Sarah, haven't you figured that out yet?'

'What was it all about then?' Sarah asked, leaning forwards. 'Why didn't you just give Toby back when I asked and leave?'

'Because once the goblins had acted on your request it was too late for me to fix it,' Jareth said. 'Let me start at the beginning...'

'Go ahead,' Sarah agreed, tense and expectant.

'About ten years ago I was exploring the above in my other form. I found myself watching a child in the park. She was weeping, curled up on a bench with a dog which was larger than she was. You wept like your heart was breaking Sarah.'

'Ten years ago,' Sarah murmured. 'That's when mom left...'

'I watched as your Father found you and took you home. I watched the broken hearted little girl grow and retreat into a vivid fantasy world. I allowed your fantasies and imaginings to shape my reality, so that I could share in them. To ease my own loneliness, as I had done with other mortals before. My Kingdom became a Labyrinth. The creatures within changed to match your toys and picture books. My powers were limited to match your expectations.'

'I didn't realise how far I had gone with our bonding until it was too late. By the time you were fifteen summers old I had created a link between your fantasy and my reality which I couldn't easily break. I didn't want to break it.' Jareth gazed into the fire and the firelight danced over the planes of his face, bringing it into harsh relief.

Silence descended, broken only by the settling of the log fire and the sound of her blood pounding in her ears. Sarah hardly dared to breathe in case she broke the spell which seemed to have gripped the King.

'I had fallen in love with the woman you would so soon become...' He turned to meet her eyes again. 'I planned on waiting until you were old enough to understand what I was offering you, before I approached you. But when the goblins acted upon your hasty wish, the chain of events that followed was unavoidable. I'm not... proud, of how I handled your time in the Labyrinth. I attempted to seduce you with gifts and visions and serenades. In the hope that you would offer to swap places with your brother gladly. I would have told you then that I would come for you when you were old enough. But you resisted me much more fiercely than I had anticipated and you offered to take Toby's place only as a desperate last resort. I was insulted, and I sent you back without explanation in pique.'

'What if I had remembered the words? What would have happened then?'

'Once you had bested the Labyrinth, all you needed to do to escape me forever was to reach the castle and say the right words and we both would have been free of our bond. As hard as that would have been for me at the time. But you didn't remember the words. When you offered to take your brothers place I accepted because it allowed me to return your brother and keep our bond in tact, and guaranteed that in the end I would have what I had wanted all along.'

'And what was that?' Asked Sarah softly.

'You, here, with me.' He murmured. 'Even if you hated me for taking you away from your family. Even if the only kisses I can ever win from you are stolen or bargained for.'

Sarah swallowed and stood slowly, her muscles twinging in achy protest.

'You've given me a lot to think about...' She said. 'But I need to get clean and sleep for about a week.'

'Of course,' Jareth agreed, standing and holding out his hand to her. 'I'll send you to your rooms.' Sarah hesitantly placed her hand in his and he raised it to softly brush his lips across her knuckles. 'Goodnight Sarah,' he said softly.

'Goodnight Jareth.'

The last thing Sarah saw before she materialised in her new chambers was Jareth's mismatched eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who is reading this! Please review, XX<strong>


	10. Tiger Baiting

**'Thank you, lovely reviewers, for keeping me going. I just don't seem to be able to stop writing as long as there are people like you guys letting me know you're enjoying it.**

**I'm so into my Jareth/Sarah interaction at the minute that It's a wrench to do any other POV. But it is important to my plot that I show the situation from other perspectives, so there is some Hoggle POV and some Gretta POV in this chapter. Don't worry though, more J/S towards the end of the chapter and I hope it's worth the wait. Fair warning, I'm starting to earn my M-rating in this chapter, ooh the hormones!**

000

Chapter Ten, or 'Tiger Baiting'

000

Hoggle felt capable of regicide. Here he was, sitting in his least favourite part of the Kingdom, the Bog, with a troll and Sir Didymus, when Jareth had disappeared with his Sarah. Who knew what the Rat King was up to right now? Sir Didymus was driving him up the wall too. The little twit was hopping around like a mad thing, demanding an immediate storming of the city gates.

It wouldn't have been such a bad idea, given Ludo's rock calling abilities, if Hoggle had been completely sure that Sarah needed to be rescued. But, as slimy as King Jareth was, she hadn't seemed scared when he took her. Only resigned. So, as far as Hoggle was concerned, what they needed was to find out the extent of the situation before they got ahead of themselves.

They needed someone on the inside.

'All of my goblin acquaintances live and work within the Goblin city.' the old dog protested. 'I don't know anyone who works in the castle.'

'I do,' Hoggle admitted. 'But no-body who'd wanna help _me_, of all people.'

'Well you must convince them to lend their aid!' Sir Didymus insisted.

'Trust me, they's not interested in helpin' me.' Hoggle muttered.

'You must send a bird to this goblin immediately!'

'She don't wanna hear from me...' Hoggle protested weakly but he could tell the Knight would not be letting the matter drop any-time soon. 'But, I'll send a bird with the message any-ways, just to shut you up.'

000

Gretta fluffed her purple hair, dusted down her leather tunic and took a deep breath. She knocked smartly on the heavy wooden door and waited. After a few seconds she heard the soft 'come in' she had been waiting for and entered the room after picking up her fully loaded picnic basket.

The Lady Sarah stood in the corner of the small room where Gretta was pleased to see she had been looking over the books which lined the wall. Sarah smiled and Gretta smiled back, placing the basket on the low table before poking at the small fireplace to get the flames burning brightly again.

'Did you sleep well?' Gretta asked her kindly.

'Yes, thank you,' the girl answered.

'How do you like your rooms?'

'They're lovely.' the Lady Sarah answered. 'I especially like the bathroom. You have no idea how much better I feel after a bath and access to toothpaste.'

'Well, if you'd stayed with us dearie...' Gretta said. She didn't know why anybody would want to live outside the city, forests and junk-yards which made up the Central Labyrinth. The mazes were far too dangerous and unpredictable.

Sarah nodded absently, moving towards the basket of food as she replied. 'I don't think I'll be imposing on your hospitality for very long...' Gretta opened her mouth to protest but the girl continued. 'I wont be heading back into the maze in a hurry, but I'm sure I can make myself useful in the Goblin City somehow.'

'Doing what dearie?'

'Oh, I don't know... Getting things down from high shelves maybe?'

They both laughed at that. Gretta had always been rather proud of her four feet five inches stature compared to the majority of the other goblins, but Sarah was close to as tall as the King himself.

'You don't really want to be leaving the castle, do you?' Gretta asked.

'I think it would be for the best,' Sarah said. 'I need time away from... things. To decide what I want.'

'And what about the King?'

'Jareth?' There was that far away look again. Gretta recognised it and tried not to smile knowingly as Sarah continued. 'I suppose I'll have to tell him... It would be rude to just leave... Don't you think?'

'Yes.'

'I should go to see him...' Sarah murmured.

'He would like that.' Gretta agreed readily. The King was not going to be pleased that Sarah planned to leave the castle, but she had a sneaking suspicion that the Lady Sarah wanted to leave almost as little as he would want her to go. Going to him first would give the King a chance to change her mind.

'Do you know where he is?'

'He's in the throne room,'

'And where is that?' Sarah asked.

'Eat first,' Gretta said, waving her hand at the basket of food. 'And when you're ready I'll take you there.'

Sarah sighed and sat on the floor cushion beside the low table. She laughed as several small goblins emerged from beneath said table to turn beseeching eyes on her like begging puppies. Gretta began to shoo them away, knowing such an interruption in the Kings chambers would not have been tolerated. However Sarah stopped her with a giggle.

'Don't worry Gretta, they can stay. I don't mind.' The Goblins, mostly youngsters, gave a collective cheer and began to ransack the basket of carefully prepared food. Sarah didn't seem to mind at all. 'You are free to join me too, if you want.' Sarah said and Gretta was touched by the sincerity of the humans generosity.

'Thank you dear,' she said, smiling. 'But I should get back to my duties. I'll trust these imps to lead you to the throne room when you're ready.'

'Count on us Lady!' mumbled a little goblin around a mouth full of chicken leg.

Gretta left the room smiling. The girl would make a fine Goblin Queen one day. She was just about to head off to the Kitchens to make sure everything there was running smoothly when a messenger bird came flapping around the corner and landed on her shoulder with a relieved sigh.

'Blimey!' It said breathlessly. 'If I'd known how 'ard you would be ta find I woulda charged more!'

'You have a message for me birdie?' she asked as he continued to rant about never-ending corridors and angry chickens.

'Yeah that's right.' The bird confirmed, holding out it's leg.

Gretta removed the small, tightly coiled scroll and thanked the bird. 'If you come along with me to the kitchen, we can get you some refreshment before you go.' She offered him.

'Thank ye kindly!' said the bird, settling into her shoulder and fluffing his black feathers.

Gretta read the scroll as she walked. The name on the scroll gave her a start, she hadn't heard from Hoggle in years, though she had been made aware of his part in Sarah's mainly successful Labyrinth run three years ago. She frowned at his message and wasn't sure whether she should be insulted or relieved that he only wanted to know how Sarah was. She settled on insulted since he didn't even ask how she was doing in passing. Well, she thought. If her husband couldn't do better than that after four years apart then she had definitely done the right thing in leaving him to work in the castle. She read the hasty note again and snorted. Men.

000

Sarah tickled the little goblin sitting on her lap, making him laugh and fall off to somersault under the table. The six young goblins reminded her painfully of Toby, but she looked on them affectionately as they sang and wrestled and hopped around excitedly. All traces of the food Gretta had brought her was gone, leaving an empty basket and a few crumbs. It was time to confront Jareth. The thought made her nervous.

'Come on you little devils!' She told them. 'Show me to the throne-room please.'

The two smallest goblins clambered into the basket and shrieked with delight when she lifted it and swung it back and forth. The other four, too large for carrying but still not coming to her knees, crowded around her ankles as she opened the heavy door to peer out into the corridor.

'Which way Gilly?' she asked the most talkative of them, who just so happened to be the smallest. Gilly peered over the rim of the basket and pointed to the right.

'That way Queeny!' the she-goblin said, big brown eyes bright.

'I've told you Gilly, It's Sarah, not Queeny.' The little goblins large ears drooped for a moment. 'Don't worry about it though.' She added hastily.

She followed the little troops instructions for several twists and turns, including a brief and disorientating foray into the Escher room. Soon she was striding into the throne room, to find it empty. The goblins were silent for a moment, clinging to her skirts in barely-disguised alarm.

'Where is everyone?' Sarah said quietly.

'The hoards have been advised to remain in the city for the rest of the day.' Jareth said, from where he had materialised a few feet in front of her. 'I thought a goblin-free morning would be less intimidating for you Precious.' He raised an eyebrow in amusement. 'Though I see my efforts were in vain.' Jareth was wearing a cream poet-shirt, belted at the waist over his standard grey leggings. He wore his normal black gloves and the ever present pendant.

Gilly giggled nervously and Sarah put down the basket, allowing her and the other occupant to clamber out and join the others clinging to her long emerald-green dress. Jareth smirked and advanced slowly to look down at the little goblins.

'I do believe the baker has a fresh batch of sugar cookies for sale this morning. Why don't you six take a walk down to the bakery and tell her I sent you?' The goblins eyes went very wide and an instant later six blurry figures were disappearing out of the main doors.

Jareth laughed as he watched them leave and Sarah's heart did a little flip-flop. She had never seen him laugh before. Chuckle menacingly yes, but not laugh. It made him look younger. When he turned back to her she schooled her expression.

'So Sarah,' he said, sobering somewhat. 'I assume you had a reason for seeking me out so soon? I do believe you had plans to sleep for a week?' He smiled, almost making Sarah change her mind about what she had come to say. Almost.

'I wanted to make you aware,' She paused and looked away. 'That I plan on moving into the city as soon as possible.'

Jareth was silent and still as her words hung in the air between them. Sarah continued simply to break the silence.

'I need to be away from here for a while, while I think about what I want. It's just too unnatural for me to be living here with you. I...'

Jareth interrupted her in a novel fashion as she found herself being transported in a whirl of black velvet and white feathers. When she realised she was in his study again she whirled to find him behind her looking defiant and dangerous.

'What the hell do you think you're doing!' she exclaimed, furious.

'We need privacy to discuss this lunacy.' Jareth said coldly.

'There's nothing to discuss.' Sarah replied, her growing anger washing away her guilt pangs. 'I won't be kept here against my will. I owe you a kiss Jareth, not my whole flipping existence!'

'I think I have made it painfully clear that I had hoped your continued presence here would not be against your will.'

'No human man would expect me to move in with him the instant he declared his feelings for me. I need my own space, and time to get my head around the idea that you aren't the arch nemesis I thought you were. Never mind the idea of us having some kind of relationship.'

Jareth closed his eyes and Sarah could sense him counting to ten. 'Sarah,' he said. 'What do you plan to do out there in the city? The goblins are a rough folk. You don't belong among them any more than you belonged in the maze. You belong here, and if you really want time alone I can stay away from you, for a while. It's a large castle.'

Sarah struggled to find the words to express why she had to leave. She was feeling trapped. Cornered. When she was near him, it was like being caught in a strong current. She didn't want to loose her footing. That kind of drowning, all-consuming attraction could only lead to disaster. In the end her words failed her and she only glared at him.

'You can't leave, I will not allow it.' Jareth said with some finality.

'And exactly how do you plan to stop me?' she said scornfully. The sensible little voice insider her head was moaning with dread, but her currently dominant and more immature side was exhilarated.

'You have no idea what I am capable of little girl,' growled the King. The shadows all around the room began to deepen and spread menacingly. 'I could have you bound and gagged in your room before you could blink and there would be nothing you could do about it.'

Sarah clenched her fists and fought the urge to punch him somewhere tender. He glared back at her just as angrily, his chest heaving. The air around him shimmered and his naturally spicy odour strengthened noticeably to engulf her. It was like smelling her favourite food when she was really, really hungry. If his scent could have been bottled, it would have been labelled 'Temptation'.

'You are the most arrogant, insufferable, egotistical man I have ever met!' she spat at him before spinning away to march towards the study door. She wasn't even sure it was the door leading out but she was going for a dramatic exit and if she ended up in a bathroom she would just keep trying until she got the right door, dammit!

However, before she had moved more than three steps an iron hard hand had gripped her wrist and swung her around to face him again. His other arm snaking around her waist to clamp her to his hard body.

'Sarah,' he said, his voice low and harsh. 'I'm not a man.' He bent low to growl into her ear. 'I am your King.' Sarah trembled as a wave of unexpected heat washed through her. She pushed at him, trying to put some distance between her body and his, but he was as immovable as stone. 'I think I have tried things your way for quite long enough,' Jareth continued, moving against her as he spoke. 'I will make you beg for me Sarah.'

Sarah's breathing was becoming ragged and no matter how she tried she couldn't stop the slow burning desire which was working its way through her body. When he began to propel her backwards she didn't resist and when her back hit the wall she gasped and met his eyes.

'Jareth... ' Sarah murmured, eyes fluttering at the sensation of being pinned between the cold stone and his very warm body.

'Sarah?' Jareth asked innocently as he thrust his lower body against her. 'Do you want me to stop?'

_Yes!_ Screamed the frightened little voice inside her mind. 'No...' she admitted grudgingly.

'Say please...'

'Go to hell,'

Jareth moved against her again, forcing a tiny moan from her, before pulling away. Sarah's eyes flew wide as she clenched her fists in the material of his shirt. She ignored her stubborn inner voice which was telling her to take the opportunity to introduce her knee to his privates and instead obeyed the commands of her frantic body.

'Please.'

With a dark chuckle, Jareth swooped in to capture her mouth with his own.

000

**Mmm, arguing with Jareth is like poking a tiger with a sharp stick.**

**Edit, 10/06/12. I've removed the next chapter, which described the ensuing scene, in case my story was deleted. The story is unaffected though, so I hope you can use your imaginations, ;-)**

**Please review! xx**


	11. Highlander

**Thank you for the reviews! I really do appreciate it every time someone takes the time to comment. Xx**

* * *

><p>When Sarah woke it was like kicking to the surface in a swimming pool full of treacle. She registered first that she was naked and second that Jareth was deeply asleep just beside her. His fly-away hair spread across the bed-spread in golden tendrils and his breathing was deep and regular. He was even more beautiful asleep.<p>

'You have no power over me...' she said softly, smiling. Thank goodness she had forgotten those words.

Crawling to the edge of the bed and quietly climbing out, Sarah cast about for her dress. All she could find was Jareth's cream shirt and it took several seconds to remember that her dress had disappeared in his haste. _Oh well_, she thought, picking up the shirt and shrugging into it, _waste not want not_. She tied up the laces across the chest and pulled them tight, fastening his belt over her hips. The shirt was long enough to cover her to mid-thigh, which was lucky since she also had no underwear.

Jareth didn't stir, so Sarah left him sleeping and slunk out into the Study. She needed another bath, and some proper clothes. Plus there was a niggling feeling nudging her mind persistently but refusing to reveal what it was all about. Irene would have called it a 'tap running' feeling but Sarah gave up the ghost and practically skipped out of the study and into the hall.

Somehow, after a long descent from the tower and a brief wander through the corridors, she managed to find her way back to the throne-room. Gretta was sitting with Gilly on her knee and many other goblins capered around or sat in groups playing games and wrestling. When they noticed Sarah several of them flinched, one or two jumped into the air whooping and the rest smiled or cheered. It was about then that Sarah realised wandering around the castle in Jareths shirt couldn't have been more of a give-away. She might as well have been ringing a bell and announcing what they had been up to like a town crier.

Sarah blushed and turned on her heel to leave the room, instead almost running into the arms of a harried-looking Jareth. He wore a black shirt, pants and gloves

'Don't leave.' He commanded. 'I was hasty, I admit it. I... I should have kept my temper.' He grasped her upper-arms and looked down at her intensely. 'But that's no reason to leave.'

'I...' Sarah began, bemused.

'I let my instincts run away with me...'

'Jareth, I...'

'No, listen to me Sarah.' Jareth shook her slightly and she clamped her mouth shut. 'We are bonded now, completely. Our coupling was the only missing link in our connection and now that it's done we can never be separated. Never. If you leave you'll only be hurting us both.'

'I wasn't leaving.' Sarah said icily. 'I was just trying to find my way back to my rooms for a bath and to find some clothes.'

'Oh, well then.' Jareth said, immediately relaxing.

'But since you brought it up. Let's discuss this 'bond', shall we?' Sarah, gave the King a little shove so that he released her arms. She crossed her arms and glared at him. He had put on his cold, arrogant face, which Sarah was beginning to realise was his 'I'm not giving anything away' mask.

'Sarah...' he began soothingly.

'No Jareth, what do you mean we can never be separated? I may not have much experience in the area, but I'm pretty sure sex doesn't constitute a binding contract.'

Jareth sighed and suddenly seemed to notice the large crowd of fascinated goblins staring at the two of them in wrapped awe. 'Don't you all have anything better to do?' he snapped in a deadly tone.

'No.' answered several goblins. Several more shrank away and the rest didn't seem to understand the question. Sarah noticed Gretta wasn't even looking in their direction. She was knitting and smiling to herself while Gilly held the ball of wool. The tiny goblin-child was watching them out of the corner of her eyes.

'Let me put it another way,' Jareth told them. 'Any Goblin still within my sights in thirty seconds will spend the next twenty-four hours in an oubliette. One... Two...'

The goblins scampered away, all except Gretta, who stood and gathered her knitting before sauntering past them and further into the castle. Jareth strode towards the throne and turned to regard Sarah, brow furrowed. A black chicken wandered over to peck at his ankle, but he ignored it.

'Well?' Sarah prompted him.

'Do you want to be separated from me Sarah?' Jareth asked.

'No.' Sarah replied instantly. 'I don't'

'Then what does it matter?'

'It matters if you've made it so that I _can't_ leave you.'

'I don't see why.'

'Because I am not an extension of you, _Your Majesty_. I'm myself. Love shouldn't impede free will.'

'Excuse me?' Jareth said.

'I said love shouldn't impede free will.'

Jareth's mouth twitched. 'Love?'

'Yeah... Love doesn't give someone the right to...' she trailed off at the look on Jareth's face.

'You... love me?' He asked carefully.

'Well...' Sarah struggled. She was angry with him and wanted to have this discussion, but she found herself needing to answer his question truthfully. 'Yes. I think I do.'

Jareth grinned and Sarah stomped over to give him another shove. He was ready for that however and scooped her up into a spinning embrace. His laughter echoed around the deserted throne room.

'Jareth!' Sarah shouted as she spun. 'Will you please take this seriously!'

'Of course my love!' he replied, placing her down on his throne and continuing his spin away to stand, grinning, safely out of kicking distance.

'Stop smiling, I'm serious.'

Jareth made a token effort to straighten his expression.

'By 'separated' what exactly do you mean?' she asked, quite liking her high ground as it allowed her to glare down at him. 'Hurt us both how?'

Jareth sighed and when he answered it was with a long suffering air which made Sarah cross her arms again and tap her foot impatiently.

'You are without a doubt the stubbornest woman I have ever met.' he complained affectionately. 'My kind bond with their chosen mate for life. Magically. Once the bond is complete, it is very distressing for the pair to spend long periods of time apart.'

'Distressing how?'

'Emotionally mainly. But eventually physical manifestations will become apparent.'

Sarah narrowed her eyes. 'Like what?'

'Weakness, lethargy.' Jareth smirked and his gaze heated as it ran over her. 'Withdrawl.'

Sarah felt his attention sharpen and tried not to react to his sudden change in mood. 'So what, you're saying I'm addicted to you or something?' Sarah asked, laughing at the absurdity of it.

'What a clever, if unromantic, way of putting it Sarah.' Jareth leapt up onto the throne beside her, scooped her up and folded himself into the seat with her sitting across his lap. 'I prefer to think about it as destined to be together, forever.'

Sarah's stomach twisted. 'But what happens to you when I die?'

Jareth grinned. 'Are you ill Sarah?'

'No, I mean when I get old and die. We're not all ageless you know.'

'Oh aren't we?'

'No I... Why are you looking at me like that?'

Jareth smirked and raised an eyebrow.

'Oh.'

'I may have tweaked your genetics while forming the bond, just a tad.'

'I'm immortal?'

'Close enough.'

Sarah punched him in the chest as hard as she could, which unfortunately wasn't very hard given the angle. 'You cant just go making people immortal without telling them!' she exclaimed angrily. 'Have you never seen Highlander!'

'High Lander?' Jareth repeated, rubbing his chest absently.

'It's a movie.'

'Do you think I keep up with human entertainment?'

'Are you saying I have to stay with you forever and you never plan on taking me to a movie?' Sarah asked, appalled. Jareth pinched his nose in exasperation as Sarah slipped off his lap. 'Forget it. I'm going to take that bath and get dressed.'

'But you look so fetching in my shirt Sarah.' He teased.

Just then Gilly came stumbling into the throne-room, obviously having been tossed inside by someone larger. She glared back down the corridor and then hurried over to look up at the King. 'Can we come back in yet?' She asked.

'Yes' Sarah answered before Jareth could open his mouth.

Cheering goblins immediately poured into the room from the doorways and poked their heads out of alcoves and baskets. Most shot wary looks at Jareth but smiled warmly at Sarah as they resumed their various noisy activities. Gretta didn't re-emerge, no doubt having better things to do. Sarah curtsied sarcastically to a disgruntled Jareth and strolled out of the room.

As she drew away, through the din of goblin chatter, Sarah thought she could very faintly hear Jareth singing the chorus of Queen's, 'Who wants to live forever.'

_Well,_ she thought, _he never actually said he _**didn't**_ keep up with human entertainment..._

* * *

><p>Hoggle sat with Sir Didymus and Ludo in Ludo's den. He was not in a good mood. The stink from the bog was less disgusting in there, but he still felt almost constantly sick. Plus, it was impossible to get comfortable. Every time he rolled over in the night he ended up with a stupid bloody rock digging into him.<p>

The main cause of his irritation was that he had yet to get any acknowledgement that Gretta had received his message. He didn't really expect to get a reply at all so he was surprised when the messenger bird he had employed re-appeared in the doorway and flapped over to land on his knee. He was even more surprised by the polite reply it presented to him.

_**Hoggle,**_

_**The Lady Sarah is well. I can assure you His Highness, King Jareth, would rather die than allow that girl to come to harm. I do believe that the best way to convince you and your companions of this is for you to visit her at your earliest convenience.**_

_**I will alert the Gate Keepers to allow you all entrance to the Goblin City. There will be a room reserved for each of you in the Royal Owl Inn. When you have arrived send a message to the castle and someone will be along to collect you. **_

_**Gretta x**_

Hoggle spent five minutes staring at the kiss after Gretta's name and trying to decide what it meant. The message hadn't given any hint about whether she wanted to see him on this visit or not. There was no indication of how she felt about his contacting her after all this time. Nothing.

'Well?' demanded Didymus. 'What did your acquaintance say? Is the damsel well?'

'Sarah's fine.' Hoggle mumbled. 'We're can go visit if we want to.'

'Well of course we must!'

'Ludo see Sawah!' rumbled Ludo happily.

'Yeah...' Hoggle agreed, sighing. He wasn't going to know if Gretta wanted to see him until he got to the castle, so there was no use worrying about it. 'Let's get goin' then.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Xx<strong>


	12. Jeepers Creepers

**Another fairly short one I'm afraid! I just got four orders for pet-portraits and I'm swamped. So I'll keep updating regularly but the chapters are likely to be on the short side.**

**Thank you all again. Everyone who is reading this. Everyone who has added my story to their alert or fave list and most especially to my lovely reviewers! I love you all! Xx**

* * *

><p>Sarah found herself at the door to her room so effortlessly that she grew immediately suspicious. She hadn't even needed to go through the Escher room or anything. Either Jareth had 'helped' her get there faster or the castle was as prone to re-arranging itself as the stone maze. She <em>had<em> been determined to get to her room as quickly as possible. Putting the mystery to one side she pushed open the heavy door.

Once inside she walked straight passed the well-stocked bookshelves and the deep, soft armchairs to the door which led into the bathroom. It was a great bathroom, with a large bronze bathtub with clawed feet in the centre and a great big mirror over the matching bronze sink. The walls were a strange, shimmering marble. Almost as if the delicate veins were rivers of molten metal. A small window in the wall looked out over the castle gardens which Sarah made a mental note to visit now that it seemed pretty decided that she would be here for a very long time.

Sarah set the water running in the tub, selecting a couple of colourful glass bottles from the shelves along the wall. She gave them an experimental sniff and, satisfied, poured some of the contents into the hot water. The smell of strawberries filled the room as the water churned and frothy bubbles began to form. Sarah loved strawberries. The only fruit which smelled better to her were peaches, which for obvious reasons, she had avoided over the last three years.

While the tub filled, Sarah unfastened Jareth's belt from around her hips and tugged the shirt off, chucking it across the room to lie forlornly in the corner. She felt a dart of satisfaction at treating his high-quality garments so cavalierly. Naked, she turned to regard herself in the mirror, wondering if she looked different after her encounter. Immediately, she noticed something wrong.

'What the...' she muttered softly, leaning into the sink and staring at her eyes.

Her eyebrows had changed subtly, arching more elegantly. And more strikingly, she had the same eye markings as Jareth. A shadow stretching from the corner of her eyes and up. Well, he did say he'd tweaked her genetics.

'Jareth, you bastard.' she muttered.

'No need to get personal precious.'

Jareth faded into view in the reflection, his long-fingered hands sliding over her waist, the leather of his gloves warm from the heat of his body. He was running his eyes over the exposed curves of her refection shamelessly. Sarah jumped violently and then crossed her arms over her breasts.

'Get out!' she squeaked.

'Sarah,' Jareth said, voice dropping low. 'I've seen it before.' Sarah felt her face heat and watched her reflection as the blush spread over her cheeks.

'What did you do to my eyes!' She hissed.

'Royal markings. Don't you like them?'

'No I don't, change them back!'

'Sarah...' He ran his fingertips over her sides in soft circles, making her shiver. 'It's part of our bond precious. It's done.'

_It's not fair_, Sarah thought fiercely as waves of desire radiated from his touch, but she didn't say it. 'Stop that.' she said instead, her own voice closer to a growl than before.

'Why?' he asked, bringing a hand up to sweep her hair to one side, baring her neck and shoulder. Sarah flinched when his mouth met her skin and tried to move away but he held her still. The smell of strawberries mixed pleasantly with Jareth's spicy aroma.

'The bath,' she protested weakly, her determination to stay angry with him rapidly melting away.

Jareth flicked a fingertip and Sarah heard the squeak of the tap turning off of it's own accord. When the rumble of the running water abruptly ended, the silence was deafening.

'Jareth?' Sarah said, suddenly needing to ask a question which hadn't occurred to her until that moment. 'Can I visit my parents? And Toby? They must be worried about me.' It worried her slightly that she hadn't thought about her family in hours, maybe even days.

'Don't worry about them precious,' Jareth said, smiling. 'They've already forgotten you.'

Sarah's blood turned to ice, the desire in her dying like an extinguished candle flame.

'What do you mean, forgotten me?'

Jareth was looking suddenly unsure. 'That's the way it works precious. If you had not won Toby back you and your parents would have forgotten about him too.'

Sarah quietly shrugged off Jareths hands and strode over to the coat-rack, taking down the dove-grey robe that hung there. She put it on and tied it closed before turning back to the looming King.

'Get out.' she told him coldly.

'Sarah, I have no control over...'

'Get out!' she screamed. 'Get out! Get out!'

In a puff of glitter the startled Goblin King became a ruffled barn-owl, hooting up at her from the tiled floor. Sarah was not a fan of animal cruelty but felt a burst of savage joy when she aimed a kick at the bird which sent it flapping in a most undignified manner to land and glare at her from the window-ledge. Sarah followed, flung open the window and glared at him until, with an offended hoot, the owl glided away over the gardens.

* * *

><p>Gretta didn't intrude on Sarah's grief until the girl had cried herself out. She was curled in the arm-chair wrapped in a thick woollen blanket. Her hair was still damp from her bath and Gretta could smell the strawberries from across the coffee-table. Her eyes were red from crying. Poor child.<p>

'What's happened?' Gretta asked softly, pouring them both a nice hot cup of tea.

'He erased my whole life,' Sarah replied hoarsely. 'My mom and dad, Irene, even Toby...' her voice cracked. 'They don't remember I ever existed.'

Gretta mulled her next words over for a few seconds before responding. She didn't want to sound too defensive of the King, lest the girl feel betrayed. 'It is always the way, Sarah. When a mortal crosses the veil to our world.'

'Forget about the baby...' Sarah muttered. 'He really meant that literally.'

'Sarah, it's the way that it is. It's not fair, but it isn't something the King engineered.'

Sarah laughed bitterly.

'Perhaps I can cheer you up some.' Gretta said, determined to lighten the girls mood.

'How?' asked Sarah, tugging her blanket around herself more securely.

'I heard from one of the city guards that your friends have arrived in the city so see you. I can send someone down to fetch 'em here any time you like.'

'They're here?' Sarah said, her green eyes immediately brightening. 'Perfect.'

Sarah was striding over to the bedroom door and through it almost before her blanket touched the floor. Gretta hastily put down her cup of tea and shuffled over to peer through the doorway. The girl was getting dressed in the sensible clothing that Gretta herself had made her for gardening or other outdoor pursuits. The rich brown linen shirt had three-quarter length sleeves and the thick black leggings were of sturdy cloth that would not damage as easily as the silks which made up the majority of Sarah's new wardrobe. Sarah clipped a wide leather belt around her waist, pulled on some long brown-leather boots with only a small sturdy heel and turned back to Gretta. She couldn't help but notice the girl had taken the time to put on her pendant.

'Where are you going?' Gretta asked.

'To see my boys of course.' Sarah answered, the shadow of her despair still hanging over her. 'I need to get out of here for a while and that feathery _ass_ won't stop me this time.'

Instead of heading for the door Sarah strode to the large window and threw one open. 'Girlie, not outt'a the window!' Gretta exclaimed as Sarah swung one leg out to straddle the ledge. The girl looked wild when she glanced back over her shoulder.

'Which Inn Gretta?' she asked.

'The Royal Owl.' Gretta answered reluctantly. 'But...'

But she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Jareth paced his study in long graceful strides. He tried to slow his breathing. To rein in his magic. To calm his instincts which, as was common for him, were urging him in several differing directions. His instincts as a bonded male, were urging him to go to Sarah and claim her over and over until she was too exhausted to argue with him any more. His instincts as a King were heating his blood with anger and telling him that insults such as being kicked and then ordered to leave his own castle could not be tolerated. But the part of him that loved Sarah more than his own life ripped his soul to tatters with taunting reminders of all the reasons she had to hate him. That side told him to go to her and beg for her forgiveness. Luckily for his pride, the other two more dominant instincts were happily strangling that part of his psyche into unconsciousness.<p>

A quiet knock on the study door interrupted his inner turmoil and he whipped around to face it. 'Who's there?' he demanded.

'Gretta Sire.' came the muffled reply

Jareth deflated somewhat. 'Come back later.' he barked half-heartedly. 'I'm liable to bog the next goblin I see and I'd rather it wasn't you Gretta.'

'It's about the girl Sire.' Gretta called.

'What of her?' Jareth asked, ripping open the door to look down at the she-goblin.

'She has left the castle,' Gretta said gently. As Jareth was overcome by a flash of anger Gretta continued. 'To visit the Goblin City and her friends there.'

'That's impossible,' Jareth told her. 'I have asked for an immediate notification from the guards if she were to leave.'

'She didn't use the door Sire,' she told him, smirking. 'She jumped out of the window.'

'But her bedroom window is one story up...'

'She didn't seem too bothered. Jareth...' Gretta started, making the King focus on her very intently. She _never_ used his true name. 'Give the girl some space. She's a young one still, and overwhelmed by all this change. Let her breathe.'

Jareth looked down at her for another few seconds before thanking her quietly and retreating back into his study. When he settled into his leather arm-chair he felt very tired. He had known that claiming Sarah as his mate would be a long and difficult process. He had known that even once they were bonded, she was likely to fight against his less human characteristics until she came to accept him for who and what he was. What he hadn't bargained for was that she would make him so crazy... He dropped his head into his hand and rubbed his eyes against a threatening headache.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review! Xxx<strong>


	13. Goblin Ale

**Thanks again for the reviews! This is a Sarah chapter but don't worry, Jareth can't keep himself out of Sarah's life for too long so I imagine he'll be around in the next chapter. If only to make it clear that he disapproves of Sarah's behaviour...**

000

The darkening purple skies of the Underground echoed Sarah's deteriorating mood. She needed to see her friends and put some distance between her neck and the noose that was rapidly tightening around it. The lanterns were being lit on the streets of the goblin city as she padded in silence down the wide, dusty street. Several windows sported little brown faces and owlish eyes watching her pass by.

Sarah turned a corner and the Royal Owl Inn came into view. It was a three story structure, getting wider as it rose to look comically unstable. The hanging sign was a painting of an owl with one eye darker than the other and wearing an armour breastplate with a symbol in the centre. The symbol was identical to the King's pendant and Sarah touched her matching one as she walked towards the propped open Inn door. Warm lamp-light spilled out into the dusk and the sounds of raucous laughter and drunken singing filled the air.

Several goblins were dazedly wobbling around the small seating area on the cobbled street outside. One clutched a black chicken and sang 'Chick chick, chick chick chicken. Lay a little egg for me!' loudly. She skirted around them and into the chaos of the Inn.

Ludo was noisily visible in the corner, singing along in his simple way to the ditty the large group of assembled goblins were singing. They beat the table tops to the rhythm of the song, the ale spilling from the tankards of the ones who weren't sharp enough to use their free hand. She seemed to have come across them at the last chorus and scowled upon hearing the words.

'Long live the Goblin King!

Gods bless his crystal balls!

And now that he has found his Queen!

Less Boggings for us all!'

'Awwl...' drawled Ludo, several beats behind the crowd and repeating only the last word of each line. There was no way to get his attention without alerting the oblivious goblins to her presence.

'Queen indeed...' Sarah muttered under her breath, heading quickly for a stool at the low bar and hunching over in an attempt to be inconspicuous. Given how drunk the goblins were, it was surprisingly easy to remain unnoticed. The barman, a stocky and rather pig-like goblin complete with tusks, waddled over and eyed her warily. 'Is it always this busy in here?' Sarah asked, just to have something to say.

'Nah, they're celebrating miss...'

'Celebrating what?' Sarah asked though from the words of the song she could hazard a guess.

'The King taking a bride miss.' the Goblin said, watching her and wiping a pewter goblet absently with a dirty-looking rag.

'A bride.' Sarah repeated scornfully. 'Is that what they're calling it...'

'What would you call it miss?' The Goblins expression was soft.

Sarah didn't respond, instead cupping her forehead in her palm and looking down at the heavy grain of the wooden bar as though it held the answers. A stubby hand bearing a goblet of ale appeared and Sarah looked up in surprise. 'I'm not old enough to drink,' she said as the barman leaned back to take up another goblet and resume his rag-rubbing. He ignored her but a familiar voice piped up from her left.

'No age limit for goblin ale but the barman's own good sense.' said Hoggle clutching his own tankard of ale and climbing onto a stool.

'Huh.' Sarah eyed the amber liquid uneasily. She raised it to her lips and took a tentative sip. It was slightly bitter, but not entirely unpleasant. After a few more mouthfuls she was enjoying the warmth spreading through her and the fact that every sip of the ale seemed to taste slightly different. She noticed caramel, toast, marmalade and tea before Hoggle interrupted.

'How are ya Sarah?' he asked quietly but not quietly enough. Several heads turned at the mention of her name.

'Lady Sarah!' A smooth voice called happily from the throng. Hoggle groaned and turned to look over his shoulder. When Sarah followed suit it was in time to see three members of the Fire Gang push their way through the crowd towards her. They were as orange and furry as she remembered but she definitely remembered them being shorter and uglier. There was a strange elegance to them now that they had certainly lacked before and one of them clutched a lute.

The tallest, who was almost Sarah's height, bounced over on the balls of his feet to lean casually against the bar beside Sarah. So close in fact that his arm rested against hers. 'The Lady Sarah,' he crooned. 'Champion of the Labyrinth and lover of the King. Soon to be Queen if my sources are correct.'

'I've heard the rumour...' Sarah cut in. 'But you might want to update your sources furry-boy because I'm not Queen of anything.'

'Come now Lady!' the creature protested, his long bald ears waggling. 'You cant fool a minstrel, we know everything.'

Sarah laughed a little wildly. 'Do you know a way to send me home without sacrificing my brother? Or a way to break a 'Bond'' she asked miserably, taking another long draught of her ale. It tasted like chicken.

The minstrels ears drooped a little. When he raised them again he had a rather terrifying glint in his eye which made his two companions grin. 'I don't but I know a way to distract you from your troubles Lady.'

Hoggle groaned again and tugged on her arm. 'Sarah, you don't wanna be hanging around with the likes of them.'

Sarah was basking in the delightful relaxation which was slowly working it's way through her body and shrugged Hoggle off. She decided that she did want to hang out with the Fire Gang, because they were creepy and minstrels and because Hoggle had told her not to. Plus, Jareth would surely not approve and that was a _big fat_ bonus.

'What did you have in mind?' She asked the orange creature, grinning back.

000

**That's right I brought back the Fire Gang! And they still have no concept of boundaries or personal space but they have changed a little as has everything else in the Labyrinth.**

**I always get the impression when I watch the movie that the Fire Gang represent the kind of teen-aged frivolity and promiscuity, etc, that Sarah is just becoming exposed to as a fifteen year old girl and is fighting against. So in this fic I'm letting her indulge a little in that rebellious side that I don't think this eighteen year old Sarah has ever let herself be involved in. **

**Also. As I'm in the UK where the legal drinking age is 18 I planned this drinking scene without considering that where she comes from, Sarah is too young to drink. However, I think given that the Underground laws are different and everything Sarah has been through, we can give her a break. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! Xxx**


	14. Chilly Down

**Yeah... I had fully intended on this chapter being a bit angsty and dark but as soon as I started writing the plot bunnies attacked and it all turned a bit silly... You'll see what I mean... On the positive side it was fun to write and led to quick, if still short, update, to the detriment of the million and one other things I should be doing right now. Enjoy! Xx**

* * *

><p>Jareth scowled and felt his control slipping away. The waves of sensation flooding over him were making him both more angry and more desperate. He didn't conjure up a viewing crystal straight away, he didn't need to. Instead he gathered his tattered focus and transported himself into the kitchens where Gretta was overseeing the cleaning crew as they wound down for the night. Gretta looked up at him and he saw her sigh heavily as glitter coated the freshly mopped stone floor.<p>

'She's drunk.' he said disgustedly. 'I allowed her to visit her friends, on your advice, and she's getting drunk.'

'How can you tell Sire?' Gretta asked, smirking.

'Because of the blasted bond that's how!' Jareth said. 'And I'm going to go down there and drag her home.'

'Do you think that's wise?'

'I don't care what's wise!' Jareth spat.

'She wont appreciate your interference...' she warned him. 'Give her time to miss you.'

'Miss me!' he repeated with a bark of sarcastic laughter. 'She couldn't wait to be rid of me...' Jareth swayed slightly and inconspicuously placed his hand on the nearest worktop for balance. He sunk onto a low stool under the weight of an unexpected wave of melancholy.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Sarah had lost again so she accepted her forfeit and knocked it back. She immediately felt the potent liqueur burn from her tongue to her stomach and took a quick gulp of goblin ale to quench it. She had already downed several thimbles full of the stuff which the minstrel, who's name turned out the be Flame, advised her was more than enough per shot. The other two assembled Fire Gang members had introduced themselves as Burn and Scald.

Hoggle and the newly roused Sir Didymus were watching the proceedings in bemused silence while Ludo dozed contentedly by the fire like a giant throw pillow. Though how anybody could sleep through the commotion the goblins were making egging them on was a mystery to her. They screamed, cheered, stamped their feet and chanted. Sometimes all at once, like now:

'Twister! Twister! Twister!' the crowed called out in excitement as a small goblin span the arrow which would tell Flame where to start. It landed on '_right hand, yellow'_, and Flame grinned at her impishly before leaning over with a satisfied smirk and placing his hand on one of the yellow circles on the plastic mat on the floor between them.

Straightening, he left the arm standing upright like an exclamation mark, balanced on it's constantly flexing fingertips. What had she been thinking agreeing to play Twister with three creatures with detachable limbs? _Really_. Sarah giggled.

'I really don't think that's very fair,' she complained good-naturedly, slurring very slightly. She was concentrating very hard on not swaying on the spot but she just couldn't stop the floor from tilting back and forth. 'Where did you even get Twister anyway?'

'The wastes hide many treasures Lady.' Flame said, gesturing his remaining hand to the goblin holding the spinner. The little goblin started the arrow whirring. 'You can find many mortal trinkets and toys in the market stalls.'

The goblins were chanting again as the arrow stopped. 'Twister, Twister, Twister!'

'Right foot, green!' Called out the goblin. Sarah obliged, giggling madly as she almost made it the shortest game yet when her left foot slipped.

The game progressed from there, until several spins later Sarah was crouched awkwardly with her arms stretched wide and her legs crossed. Flame, Burn and Scald were in varying states of disassembly and it was Sarah's turn.

'Left foot, green!' Called out the spinner, smirking.

'You've gotta be kidding me...' murmured Sarah. When she tried to untangle her left leg from her right, she found that it had been a vital support and tumbled to the mat. 'Dammit!' she cursed as the trio collapsed with her. They all burst into hysterical laughter and then re-assembled themselves with practised ease. Sarah was still lying on her back listening to the oddly muffled roar of the hoards when Flame's long fingered hand appeared in the air above her bearing another thimble.

'Bottoms up Lady.'

* * *

><p>'Are you okay Sire?' Gretta asked her King in growing amusement.<p>

'I'll be better when I can... Get my hands on Sarah...' muttered the King from his perch on a small stool. He was clutching his head and obviously concentrating hard on remaining upright.

'Why don't you go to your rooms and I'll fetch you some tea?'

'I don't want any tea...' he muttered but never-the-less he stood shakily. 'But I do believe going to my rooms may be a good idea...' He stood still for a few seconds, a frown creasing his brow. 'I can't!' he said incredulously.

'Can't what?'

'I just tried to go to my rooms... That girls, _inebriation_, is robbing me of the necessary focus.'

Gretta hid a smile. 'You could always try walking Sire.'

'I'll walk all right...' he muttered darkly, turning away and walking straight into the stool he had been sitting on.

When he tripped, falling to the damp floor, Gretta swiftly turned away. Self-preservation was a wonderful instinct. After all, the King would be less likely to lash out if he didn't have to see her grin. She heard him scramble to his feet and stride from the kitchens, swearing savagely under his breath. When he was gone she set the large kettle over the fire to heat. The King may not want tea, but after the the excitement of the last few days, Gretta sure could use some.

While she waited for the water to boil her mind wandered to her husband. She had been toying with the idea of going to see him. Just to catch up. She wondered if Hoggle was being a bad influence on the Lady Sarah. After all, he had always been fond of the goblin ale. That had been where they met after all, in the Drunken Troll Pub all those years ago...

Gretta was jolted out of her daydreaming by the whistle of the boiling kettle. As she prepared her cuppa she couldn't help wonder if Hoggle ever thought about that day.

* * *

><p>Hoggle's temper snapped as the lanky orange fur-ball offered Sarah yet another thimble shot of Troll-Tippler whiskey. He stomped over, Sir Didymus at his heel, to glare at him.<p>

'She's 'ad enough Flame,' he said icily. 'She don't wanna be in any of your songs. Why don't you beat it back to the forest where you belong? Hmm?' Sarah sat up and Hoggle patted her on the shoulder as she protested.

'I can take it Hogwart,' she said before bursting into fits of giggles. 'I got it wrong too! Jareth's such a bad influence on me!' She waggled her eyebrows and Hoggle sighed and ignored her.

'She needs to sober up, anyone can see she's been through a lot but now we needs to take care of her.' Hoggle said. Sarah tried to stand but slipped and ended up on her back again, giggling. 'Her _real_ friends,' he finished to make sure the Fire Gang got the point.

Sarah had become very still and when he looked down at her he could see glittering tears collecting and then overflowing from her moss green eyes and down over her temples to meet her hairline. All of a sudden she looked very far from giggling. In fact she looked inconsolable. 'Sarah?' he said tentatively. 'What's the matter?'

'I don't know,' she said softly, her voice cracking. 'But I think I'm missing him...'

'The rat?'

'Jareth.' Sarah corrected him firmly. 'And yes.'

* * *

><p><strong>If you've never played Twister as a drinking game, you should try it. The more tipsy you get the more fun it is. I haven't played it since I was studying at University but I remember it well. Mind you, my flat mates could make drinking games out of practically anything, lol!<strong>

**I love you guys for reading this! Please review! Xxx**


	15. Snuggles

**I'm super excited right now because I'm moving from my little flat to a gorgeous house with my lovely boyfriend. But it does add one more, major, thing to the million and one things I have to do. I will do my best to keep up the weekly(ish) updates. Stay tuned! Xx**

**Thank you for all the reviews once again! And now for some fluff. I think they deserve it.**

* * *

><p>Sarah grasped Hoggles outstretched hand and allowed him to haul her to her feet. The world followed in slow-motion and then proceeded to spin around her like she was riding a merry-go-round. Suddenly this getting drunk thing didn't seem like such a good idea. She tried to follow the argument between Hoggle and Flame but the combination of goblin racket and her disorientation made it nigh-on impossible.<p>

Flame was flourishing his vocabulary like a weapon, whipping Hoggle as effectively as any riding crop. Even without hearing exactly what was said she gathered that the minstrel was advising Hoggle to let her make her own mistakes. Hoggle was telling Flame to stick it where the sun don't shine, but in more colourful language.

Sarah sagged into the wooden chair which Sir Didymus had kindly pushed up behind her and smiled wanly at the little Knight. Hoggle and Flame continued their back-and-forth.

'Didymus, they keep saying he's taken a bride or a Queen.' she said earnestly, needing to talk to someone, anyone, about how she was feeling. 'But It's not really like that... He just does things and tells me the consequences afterwards. Like I should be grateful for his attention.'

'The King?' Didymus asked, looking up at her, bushy brows drawn down over his one good eye.

Sarah couldn't focus on his little face so she looked past him to a stuffed owl mounted in a case behind the bar, wondering briefly if Jareth would find that offensive. 'First he agrees to take me instead of Toby, but leaves me for three whole years not knowing if he would ever come back...' She was crying silently now, the tears tickled as they ran down her cheeks but she couldn't stop talking. 'Then he bonds with me without warning me that afterwards we can never be apart for long without getting sick. So I can't leave him.' Her voice was starting to crack as she choked down her rising sobs. 'He's made me immortal, so never is actually forever. And he carelessly told me that my family doesn't know I ever existed, like it didn't matter. But it does matter.'

'There are ways around the bond element of your problem, My Lady.' Sir Didymus said, offering her his handkerchief. 'You could pay him a visit every few days, to ensure neither of you weakens. You can choose not to be his Queen.'

'But that's the worst of it Didymus...' she sobbed. 'He also made me want him so damn much. I want to watch his face while he sleeps. I want to hear him laugh and sing just for me. I want him to dance with me, the way he did once when I was fifteen and in love without knowing what love was. I want him to smile at me. I want to be able to let go of all the other crap and just be with him, but I don't know how.' Sir Didymus sighed and Sarah became aware that Hoggle was also listening, as were a large number of the surrounding goblins. In fact the room was oddly quiet.

Flame, Burn and Scald had packed Twister away and were sitting cross-legged on the floor watching her with an intense look which made her think that the were memorising her words for later use. She needed to get out of here.

'I'm gonna go see him,' she said, standing. She immediately wished she hadn't when the world once again spun around her sickeningly. Hoggle grasped her arm tightly.

'Oh no ya don't...' he said. 'You can take my room fer the night. There's plenty of time for reunion's in the mornin'

* * *

><p>The King wasn't in his rooms.<p>

Gretta had knocked several times before slipping quietly inside, expecting him to be asleep in his chair or in bed. Sleeping off the involuntary side affects of his new marriage to a girl so young she was only just discovering rebellion. It served him right really, as much as she loved and respected him. Her own marriage was hardly the success of the underground but at least it had been entirely consensual. No doubt King Jareth would have some suffering to do before Sarah would accept the bond and allow herself to love him without resentment.

Gretta knew a little about holding onto resentment after all.

Finding his bed cold and the fire dead, she had a pretty good idea about where he must have gone.

'Gilly!' She called back into the corridor behind her where the small she-goblin was waiting patiently.

'Yeah?' the child said, popping her little head around the door.

'Get our coats little one, we're going into the City.'

'But it's sooo late, and I'm tired!' Gilly whined.

'Off with you girl, I'll catch you up.'

Gilly's large ears sagged and she pouted sulkily but she disappeared all the same and by the time Gretta had opened the door to follow the child-goblin was no-where to be seen. She made her way down the spiralling staircase, telling herself all the way that she was only going out of obligation to her King. She had to check he hadn't collapsed in the streets on his way to 'Get his hands on Sarah'. She wasn't hoping to run into anyone else at all. In fact she hoped she didn't run into anybody else.

_Liar_, her inner voice taunted her.

* * *

><p>When Sarah woke the darkness was complete. The stubby candle Hoggle had left by her bedside must have burnt down so that at first she was unsure why she had woken. Then she became fuzzily aware of a weight pinning her legs to the bed. She tried to move but was startled as a familiar voice hissed from above.<p>

'Shush, Sarah.'

'It's you...' She breathed. Jareth was straddling her over the thick quilt, trapping her lower body. The world still span, how could the world still be spinning if she couldn't see anything? A wave of nausea attacked her. 'I don't feel so good.'

'That's what copious amounts of alcohol will do to inexperienced youths pet.' He told her, snappishly. 'For the record, I don't feel particularly bright myself. I am unaccustomed to staggering through the streets of the Goblin City searching for my lady who has temporarily robbed me of my magic.'

Sarah reached towards him gingerly. When her fingertips met his silk shirt she walked them up his chest to find his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him close. He resisted slightly before scooping her up to press her against himself gently.

'I'm sorry...' she whispered.

He sighed and with the expelling of air the nausea and unsteadiness eased noticeably. 'Sarah. I came here determined to teach you some respect, even if I had to haul you over my shoulder, carry you all the way back to the castle and lock you in a tower like Rapunzel. Why is it that something as simple as your willing embrace can undo me?' He held her a little tighter, nuzzling her hair.

'I love you.' Sarah said sleepily, not entirely sure if she was asleep even now.

Jareth lay her gently back against her pillow and climbed off the bed. She heard the soft sounds of him removing his clothes. A moment later he was crawling into the bed beside her and tucking himself in against her back. He fit as though he belonged there. When his arm came around to pull her more tightly against his body, Sarah sighed with pleasure.

'And I love you, my Sarah. Always.'

* * *

><p>Hoggle stared at the door to his Inn room and hummed with indecision. The Rat was in there with Sarah and he hadn't even tried to stop him entering. After Sarah's teary confession it was clear that she loved him, gods knew why, but it wasn't up to Hoggle to make decisions for her. If she wasn't drunk he would have left her to it without worrying at all, knowing she could take care of herself... Grumbling quietly he turned and made his way down the wooden stairs and through the door to the now almost deserted bar. The Rat was many things, but he didn't believe he would harm Sarah, or take advantage of her.<p>

The barman glanced up at him and nodded as he wordlessly pulled a pint of goblin ale and placed it on the bar. Hoggle picked it up, dropping a coin in it's place and turned to wander over to join the Knight where he sat at a small table by the fire. The troll Ludo was still dozing in front of the fire, a silhouetted mound of pumpkin-orange fur rising and falling in time to his quiet snoring.

Sir Didymus, sober as a judge and radiating disapproval, nodded to him and then burst into a rapid tirade. 'Really Hoggle, I can't believe you allowed that cad to enter our Lady's chamber! What are his intentions hmm? It is highly inappropriate and I would have expected better from you! Had I not sworn an oath of loyalty I would have challenged His Majesty to a duel to the death!'

'Can it pipsqueak!' Hoggle snapped. 'You 'eard her before. She _wanted_ to see 'im. If we 'adn't insisted she rest firs' she would 'ave tottered back to the castle in the dark by herself.'

'That's no excuse!' Didymus growled. 'The Lady was inebriated. She didn't know what she was saying!'

'Yea she did,' Hoggle mumbled. 'She was just lettin' out some pretty mashed up feelin's that's all.'

Before Sir Didymus could continue his ranting, a high-pitched voice piped up from behind him and Hoggle froze. He hadn't heard that voice for three years.

'Daddy?'

Hoggle spun slowly.

'Gillian?' he said softly, eyes moving from his tiny wide-eyed daughter to the tall-for-a-goblin woman behind her.

'Hello Hoggle,' said Gretta.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, that is where I'm leaving it for now! I would love to hear what you think of this plot twist, only one person saw it coming. Poor Hoghead, lol.<strong>

**I love the image of Jareth staggering into the Inn, wobbly and angry and storming into her room, only to be completely disarmed by a hug. Poor Jareth, completely powerless.**

**Please, please, review! Xx**


	16. Homecoming

**Hello lovely readers! Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. It's drawing near to the end now. Mainly because I just don't have time to write it any more. A couple more chapters should do it.**

**I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, planned as a Hoggle/Gretta only chapter. I just couldn't get it to work, so please forgive the clumsy conversation. As a peace offering, I have tacked a lemon on the end of it. A Jareth/Sarah lemon that is, not a Gretta/Hoggle lemon * _shudders_ *. **

**Edit 10/06/12: Now updated to tone down the lemon. Sorry folks, don't want to get myself deleted!**

000

Hoggle waited as Gretta bought a goblin ale and seated herself across the table from him without saying another word. Sir Didymus excused himself stiffly and marched away, still fuming about Jareth and visibly irritated. When alone, the silence stretched between them like a physical barrier and Hoggle couldn't think of a single sensible thing to say to break it. Luckily, his daughter was on hand. She tugged at his sleeve and he glanced away from his estranged wife to look down at her.

'Are you coming home now then?' She asked in her sweet cartoon-character voice.

She looked rather fierce, with her mothers hard eyed glare and her fathers pout. The poor child had ears as big as his own but pointed like her mother, making them almost cat-like. Her hair had darkened since he last saw her, turning from palest grey to match his own to a more lilac purple-grey. Not quite Grettas faded royal-purple but still an unusual shade. It was difficult to tell she was half Dwarf.

'I...' Hoggle hesitated before tousling her hair. 'I 'ave to talk to yer mum fer a bit.' He pointed at Ludo. 'Go play with the Troll fer a while eh?'

Gretta chuckled as Gilli nodded and then skipped away to clamber up Ludos back like a monkey. The troll groaned and sat up slowly, giving the girl time to readjust and grasp a dangling ear. 'Hi Ludo!' she giggled, earning a toothy smile from the creature.

Hoggle turned away to sheepishly meet his wifes gaze, tugging off his leather cap and twisting it in his grip under the table.

'I take it the King's with Sarah?' Gretta asked, breaking the silence before he could.

'Yeah.' he confirmed, nodding.

'That fae will be the death of me...' she muttered.

'S'not you he dumped in an oubliette.'

'You deserved that.'

'Maybe,' he agreed grudgingly.

'You got brave, coming back to the city. I don't think the banishment was ever lifted was it?'

'You knows it wasn't. I came back fer Sarah.'

'You never came back for _us_.'

'Well you shudda come wid me.'

'We're goblins, we belong in the Goblin City.'

'We woulda done all righ' in the Dwarven Mountain.'

'Ha!' Gretta scoffed. 'You know the Dwarves hate goblins! Could you imagine how it would have been for Gilly, growin' up half goblin in a city of dwarves!'

'She's growin up 'alf dwarf in a city o goblins...'

'Goblins don't care about bloodlines Hoggle, you know that.'

'Aye.' Hoggle acknowledged, taking a mouthful of ale.

Gilly was happily telling Ludo about the new 'Goblin Queen', and how she had jumped out of the window to escape the King. Ludo was listening, wide eyed and smiling faintly. Poor beast was probably trying to keep up. The girl got her quick tongue from her mother. Gods knew _he'd_ never been much of a talker. Most goblins were even worse than him, limited vocabulary and stupid as one of Ludo's rock friends. His Gretta though, she was something special.

He discretely catalogued the subtle differences in Grettas appearance since he had last seen her around four years ago. She wore better quality clothing, though the goblin linen and leather corset were still simple and done in shades of brown. She had let her hair grow a bit and float in wispy

tendrils around her head, when before she had almost always kept it in a single braided tail. It suited her. When she caught him staring he looked hastily away.

Gretta sighed. 'Would you have come to see her at all if I hadn't brought her here?'

'I come to see 'er last time didn't I?'

'Only because Sarah left you in the throne room and Gilly found you there.' she snapped. 'And you didn't even have the guts to come find me and say hello. We had only been apart for a year. You had already defied your banishment by entering the inner Labyrinth. You should have come to see me...'

'I didn' think you would wanna see me...'

'Of course I wanted to see you, you fool.' She hesitated before looking away and continuing almost sheepishly. 'I think the King will be in a much more generous mood in the time to come now that he has the Lady Sarah. I don't think it would take much persuasion on her part to get him to reverse your banishment.'

'So?' Hoggle asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

'So, I think you should come home.'

Hoggle's heart almost stopped. 'Ya... ya do?'

'Yes. Gilly needs her daddy and I... Well, we'll see about us.'

Just then, Gilly exploded from under the table to leap excitedly onto his knee. 'You're coming home?' she squealed.

Hoggle held her close and blinked away tears, answering gruffly. 'Yeah, I think I am...'

000

When Sarah woke she was still enveloped in velvet darkness. This time however, the world didn't spin and her nausea was happily missing. She suspected that the solid and wonderfully warm man at her back, clasping her firmly to him was responsible and wondered how long they had been asleep. Given how well she felt she would have guessed several hours if it weren't for the lack of any morning light creeping through the curtains.

'Ahh, Sarah, I was wondering when you would wake...' Jareth murmured by her ear.

'How long were we sleeping?' She asked, wishing there was just a little light.

'Oh, around nine hours or so...' he said, stroking her stomach.

'Then why is it still dark?' she asked sleepily.

'Because I froze time for you.'

Sarah contemplated that for a moment before asking; 'Why?'

Jareth pressed an open mouthed kiss to her shoulder and slid his hand up and under the shirt she was still wearing to caress her. When he answered, his hot breath on the back of her neck created an answering heat much lower in her anatomy.

'Because I do not intend to waste the night sleeping, love.'

Sarah shuddered and let out a shaky breath. 'What do you intend to spend the night doing?' She asked innocently, a secret smile curling the corners of her mouth.

Jareth was sliding his hand down over her stomach as he answered. The unexpected harshness of his language coupled with his nimble fingers whispering over the sensitive skin on their teasing way south sent a dart of lust through her, fogging her brain.

'I intend to fuck you senseless precious.' He nibbled gently on her ear while teasing the inside of her thighs. She shifted for him instinctively. 'I intend to make you beg.' His thumb brushed her through her underwear, making her squirm against him helplessly. 'And I intend to extract my payment.'

'Payment?' she managed to whisper.

'Why, my kiss Sarah.' He licked her neck and blew gently over the moist skin.

'Kiss?' she gasped, confused.

'Yes. The kiss you owe me.' He slid his fingers over her, frustrating her with the indirect contact.

'We kissed, and more.' Sarah protested breathlessly, eyes closed.

'Ah, but I was promised a kiss of my choosing. Both of the time and the place.' He reminded her. Sarah hissed with pleasure as his fingers danced circles over her body. 'I choose tonight, now in fact. As for the place...' He flipped her onto her back and threw off the bed-covers, simultaneously summoning several candles to light the room with their soft, warm glow. 'Let me show you.'

Sarah began to sit up, reaching for him, but a flick of his hand sent her firmly back against the mattress.

'Jareth, wha...'

'Shush, Sarah.' he admonished her softly with a wolfish grin.

From her prone position with Jareth kneeling over her, she felt intensely vulnerable. He smirked when Sarah attempted to scoot upright, keeping her legs pressed together. Another effortless flexing of his magic pulled her back and he chuckled darkly. He used his knee to separate her legs and pried them easily apart. 'What are you doing?' She asked, trembling.

'I'm going to give you a kiss, nothing more.' His voice was low and rumbling with his desire. His eyes dark pools reflecting the firelight like molten glass.

She was relieved when he lowered himself over her and peppered her neck with kisses and gentle bites. With his body covering hers she felt less _naked_. She lost the feeling when he tugged her shirt off over her head and tossed that away too. He continued to kiss and nip her, working his thorough way down her body. When he moved down to her stomach Sarah grasped two handfuls of the pillow behind her head and shook from head to toe. Her abdomen tensed with every graze of his teeth and the tension building within her was almost more than she could bear.

'Jareth...' She gasped when he kissed her upper thigh.

'Sarah.' He hissed. 'Tell me where _you_ want me to kiss you...'

000

One week later

000

'So ye see Gilly,' Hoggle said. 'Thorn, King of the Dwarves, sent me out into the Underground to see what I could discover about our neighbouring Kingdom. He wanted more land ye see, somethin' less cramped. Some new trade goods. Anyway, he chose a few spies and sent me to the Goblin kingdom. But he didn' reckon on me meetin' yer mum did 'e?'

Gilly's eyes were wide and she hugged her stuffed black chicken 'Killer' tightly. 'What happened then daddy?' she asked.

'Well. Then nuthin. I married yer mum, an had you. Never told anyone 'ere why I came and never went back.'

'Then why were you sent away?' she asked.

'Cos King Thorn figured after a few years that I was a deserter or dead and sent out more Dwarves to find out which and bring me back if I was alive. Course, Jareth. The King I means. He gets wind of the Dwarves looking for a missin spy and puts two and two together. Bangs me in an oubliette.'

'But you escaped didn't you daddy?'

'Wish I 'adn't.' he said ruefully. 'Yer mum told me a few days back that while I was in the hole, she was beggin the King for mercy, and he agreed to let me out after three days and let me stay ere. When I tunnelled out, Jareth ad to banish me to save face. I sent messages to ask her te come wid me but she didn't want to. Can't blame her o'course. The King came to see me then and told me that he would let me live outside the Labyrinth if I spy'd fer im occasionally instead. So I did tha fer a bit, until Sarah came along. And ye know the rest.'

'I didn't even know there were any other Kingdoms here.' Sarah said from her perch a few feet away.

Hoggle looked at Sarah and smiled, lifting his now sleepy daughter onto his knee. Sarah was sitting on the throne, her feet tucked under her and a heavy cloak belonging to the King wrapped around her like a blanket. Around forty Goblins of various sizes were also gathered in the Castle Throne room, chattering and playing quietly for once. Sarah was a good influence on them.

Gretta and Jareth were off discussing State matters with the Kings other advisor's. Hoggle tried not to smirk at the subject of the top secret discussion. Sarah was already suspicious at all the secrecy and it was his job to distract her. After all, it wouldn't do to have his banishment revoked and then stupidly offend his new ruler by giving the game away.

'Yeah there are other Kingdoms. But yer not missin' much.'

Sarah looked wistful as she scanned the room full of goblins. 'Yeah. But as much as I love this place, It might be nice to visit other places. Other cultures and peoples. Don't you think?'

'I never cared fer it when I was doing it fer Thorn.' Hoggle told her honestly. 'But if yer hearts set on it I'm sure you'll be able to visit em sometime.'

'Hmm,' Sarah mused thoughtfully, laying her head on her hand.

000

**Edit 10/06/12: He he, tease much? I hope what's left of the lemon falls within the rules. If not, please tell me before deleting my content as I will be happy to tone down further if neccesary.**

**Please review lovely readers! x**


	17. A Moment

**Hello everyone**

**This is the last chapter and unless a plot bunny attacks me and demands a continuation I probably won't be writing any more. Too much to do. But thank you soooo much to everyone who has read, favourited or watched this fanfic and especially those of you who have taken the time to review.**

**I have enjoyed writing it and I really hope you have enjoyed reading it and aren't too disappointed with the ending. xx**

…

Jareth paced up and down the minor hall with the gait of a caged tiger, the eyes of his assembled advisor's following him like they were watching a particularly slow tennis match. The Wise One was the exception, since he was asleep, but the bird head growing out of his hat was alert and attentive. Gretta was smiling faintly and hadn't been much help during the discussion, given how happy and distracted she was at the minute. Jareth sighed heavily. Maybe he should have revoked Hogget's banishment _after_ his little dilemma had been smoothed out.

His newest advisor, who hadn't stopped giving his opinion _loudly_ all afternoon, was once again standing and waving his sword for the attention of the others. Jareth came to a halt directly above the little fox, deliberately looming.

'Did you want to say something Sir Didymus?' he asked.

'Yes.' He replied, raising his bushy eyebrows and swishing his tail. 'I do believe talk is cheap, Your Majesty! Why don't you stop procrastinating and get on with it!'

Jareth took in a deep breath, preparing a sharp retort, but deflated after a moment's thought.

'I'm going to be busy for a few hours.' He told the puzzled group of creatures vaguely, and disappeared.

'Bout time,' said Gretta cheerfully.

'It's a delicate matter,' said the Wise One, yawning and surprising everyone including his hat who squeaked in alarm. 'He's worried how the young woman will react.'

'Aye, she is unpredictable.' Gretta agreed. 'But she loves him.'

'Is that enough?' asked Sir Didymus quietly.

'It's all there is,' she replied.

…

Sarah sighed heavily and looked down at her fluffy white ball gown with a mixture of amusement and incredulousness. She should have known better than to take a nap on Jareths throne, wrapped in a cloak so thick with his scent that spice and magic filled her with every sleepy breath.

The crowd surrounding her seemed less intimidating than when she was fifteen. Their laughter wasn't personal anymore, but sensual and joyous. The eyes glinting behind a myriad of goblin masks were not threatening but curious. She felt at ease.

But where was Jareth?

Snagging a flute of what she hoped was champagne from a passing woman bearing a tray, she padded through the crystal ballroom. She could see no trace of the Kings blonde locks through the swirling dancers but every so often, she caught his scent. He was playing with her.

'Where are you, you big drama queen.' She muttered softly.

A moment later she was swept into his arms, and the smirk playing over his cruel lips told her how much he enjoyed tormenting her.

'Why Sarah,' he chuckled. 'Did you miss me?'

'I wouldn't exactly say that,' she denied, smirking back at him as they twirled. 'I just wanted to cut to the chase.' She used the natural rhythm of the dance to kiss him lightly and draw away, nonchalantly taking a sip of her miraculously un-spilled drink.

His eyes were dark and focused on her lips when he responded. Firstly plucking her glass from her fingertips and tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. 'Sarah,' he rumbled, taking her into his arms and kissing her as though he was trying to pour his soul into her through her parted lips. 'Don't defy me.' His tone was serious but his grin betrayed him.

Sarah struggled through the euphoria to give him a mock scowl and turn away. She expected him to follow, but when she glanced over her shoulder he was gone. No, not gone, she realised. He was dancing with a red-head in a gorgeous pink dress and delicate red goblin mask. He was smiling at Sarah as they span, watching her from over the woman's head.

_Well_, she fumed. _Two can play at that game_.

'Excuse me sir,' she said silkily to a nearby man, smiling warmly. 'May I have this dance?'

She half expected the gentleman to refuse, but he bowed and smiled before accepting and she slipped her hand into his. He was slightly taller than Jareth, she noticed. And he had long dark brown hair reaching past his shoulders and braided with feathers. This was all she had time to notice before he was flung unceremoniously aside by a ruffled and angry looking Goblin King.

'Oh hello Your Majesty,' Sarah said innocently. 'Can I help you with something?'

Jareth growled and practically tackled her as he once again claimed her in a swirling dance.

'I don't like this game,' he purred into her neck. 'It wasn't what I intended this night to be.'

'Well, what did you intend?' Sarah asked quietly.

'I wanted to recreate a moment.'

'What moment?' she asked.

'The moment you looked at me, softly.' He said, drawing back to look into her eyes. His were hard and arrogant as he spoke but she could feel a faint tremor she could have sworn was coming from him.

'The moment that I fell in love with you.' Sarah finished for him. She brought up a hand to touch his face.

'Yes,' he confirmed.

Sarah sighed gently and lay her head on his chest.

'Well, I think you chose the wrong moment,' she murmured gently. 'I think this was the moment I saw you as a man, not just as the Goblin King. I was being seduced.' She met his gaze again. 'But it was when the world was upside down that I wanted to give you everything…' she was distracted by a falling sensation as the everything around her melted away.

Sarah's feet met stone in a disorientating whirl of feathers. She was suddenly alone on a platform floating in nothingness and surrounded by ruined chunks of the castle suspended in empty air. Eerie and familiar music filled the air and a thirteen hour clock hung seconds from striking 13.

Her green dress was simple and fluttered in a slow-motion breeze which also carried feathers and the scent of magic.

'I couldn't bring myself to dress you in jeans,' Jareth declared, stepping from the shadow of an arch to stalk towards her. In his feathered cloak he put her in mind of a cross between a white lion and the owl he was capable of becoming.

'That's okay,' Sarah said, swallowing nervously. Of all the moments in her journey through the Labyrinth, this was the one she had re-lived most often. And the one that was the most bittersweet.

Jareth flourished his hand, and in it appeared a crystal ball.

'Look at what I'm offering you,' he said softly. 'Your dreams.'

'My dreams?' Sarah repeated dreamily.

'Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.'

'What are you asking?'

Jareth looked frustrated for a moment before surging forward to stand close to her, the crystal between them. With a tortured grimace he fell to his knees and Sarah gasped as for a moment she expected him to collapse completely.

'Jareth what is it?' she asked in alarm. 'Are you alright?'

'Dammit Sarah, I'm asking you to marry me!' he said harshly, grasping her hands and pressing the crystal into them.

Sarah was stunned. She looked down into the wounded and cruel face of the only man she would ever love and said the words she suddenly knew she was always destined to say.

'Of course.' She reached out tentatively to touch his hair and make sure he was real. 'Of course I will.'

As Jareth rested his face against her chest the scene once again dissolved in a whirl of owl feathers and glitter.

The semi-darkness forced her eyes to adjust, so that it was several moments before she registered that she was back where she had started, curled up on Jareths throne. She was still surrounded by a cloud of his scent but this time her back was to his warm chest and his cloak was wrapped around them both.

'This is where you belong.' Jareth murmured.

Sarah leant back against him and sighed contentedly. Between her clasped hands, the crystal had become a white rose. 'Don't I get a ring?' she asked him playfully, glancing back at him to catch him wincing slightly.

'The pendant I gave you for your birthday is considered sufficient to indicate our betrothal.' He said.

'So by wearing this,' she said, fingering her pendant for a moment. 'I've effectively been engaged to you this entire time?'

'In a manner of speaking.' He held up his hand to halt her protest. 'But I meant it as a talisman to protect you from danger. A token of any arrangement means little if no arrangement has actually been made.'

Sarah bit down her childish need to bait him further and instead kissed him gently.

'So,' she began, changing the subject entirely. 'Hoggle tells me there are other Kingdoms.' Jareth sighed and smirked. 'When do I get to see them?'

'I don't suppose there would be any point in telling you that these other lands are not nearly as interesting as my Labyrinth?' Jareth asked.

'Nope.'

'Well, then I'll see what I can do my Queen.'

...

**Soooo, that's it lovely readers. Thank you all again for reading. Please review this one last time and let me know what you think! Xxxx**


End file.
